Two Lonely Souls
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: AU: Chloe has the popularity, the friends, the picture perfect boyfriend but with all that she never has someone to see the person inside. Beca Mitchell doesn't have anyone to care about her and always had to fight to be left alone, pushing away anyone that get too close but their lives change once they go the end of the year of party. Maybe they'll find what's been missing. G!P
1. Chapter 1

Two Lonely Souls ch. 1

* * *

Waking up to a cold, hard floor of my apartment is nothing new and I gotten used to over the last eight years with my mother whoring herself to anyone that pay enough for her next fix while my sperm donor's playing house with my step-monster. The last time that I heard from him was when I was six, yelling at Ma that he didn't want to continue being somewhere that he was miserable but I knew that real reason that he left was because he couldn't stand looking at me. He despises me because of something that I couldn't control because I came out the way that I did, a freak or monstrosity or any of the names that he spat at me over the years but he left without a word or looking back but I couldn't care one way or another because I know what I am.

My only salvation during all of this is my music or else I would've cracked a long time ago but one day I'll show him, I'll show them all that I mean something, that I'm worth something but until then, I'll bide my time. I pushed myself off of the floor, stretching my arms over my head effectively cracking my back when I hear someone banging on front door, opening it to see the sleazy landlord Mr. Davis with his dirty yellow tool belt around his potbelly and his Yankee ball cap over his receding hairline. I hate this guy because he's always coming around looking to see if he get a glimpse of Ma because he has a thing for her and the only reason why he hasn't kicked us on our ass is because I'm sure that she's sleeping or at least blowing the guy. He thinks that he can treat his tenants any kind of way and say whatever he wants but I haven't knocked his blocked off yet because I prefer not to be living on the streets but I'm starting to rethink my decision.

"What ya want, Davis?" I asked frowning.

"Is your mother home? She owes me rent for last month and this month" Davis said adjusting his pants.

"She's not here but I tell her that you stopped by" I said attempting to close the door in his face but he stops it.

"But why don't we handle that minor problem, just the two of us" Davis said chuckling perversely.

"Look I don't know what you think is going to happen but I'm going to stop you right now before I catch a case cause unlike Ma, I'm not a whore so you better turn right now and go back to the hole that you crawled out of" I said slamming the door in his face.

I shake my head so I go back into my room to get ready for school before grabbing a banana then heading out the door, heading for the shithole with a bunch of shitheads or preppy rich kids with silver spoons in their mouths. The only reason why I go to Barden High is because I score on my IQ tests and going there on a full scholarship but it fill of rich kids whose parents used their money to get their 'prodigal' child in but I'm not there to impress anyone. Once I graduate, I'm buying a one way ticket to LA to start my career as DJ without looking back as I walked on campus to see kids pulling up into the parking in their expensive car, wearing latest clothes when I'm pushed back to see that I'm standing in front of Tom Chatsworth, captain of the guys' basketball team.

 _God, here we go._ I hate this guy with a passion as he finds a reason to bother me just because he can and he's a big deal at this school but I could care less but the only reason why he messes with me is because we have history together and no, we didn't date. The basketball player and I went to middle school together before his Dad's company grew and he had a crush on me back then but I turned him down because I didn't like him like that but he didn't take it too well and it didn't help that there was a crowd while this was going on. It wasn't my fault he got embarrassed and his friends clowned him for it but from that day on, he made it a point to make a life at school a living hell making up rumors about me, pranking me.

"Hey freak" Tom sneers.

"Sup dipstick, sported a brain yet" I asked coolly.

"You wanna repeat that again" Tom said through gritted teeth.

"Don't tell me that you misplaced your hearing your hearing as well as your intelligence. I'm starting to think that you have more air between your ears than the basketball you play with" I said smirking.

His friends snickers behind him as his anger radiates off him in waves, grabbing me by the collar of my red plaid shirt as he cocks his arm back to strike me before his fist could connect with my face, I easily redirect the punch then sweeping his feet up under him. Tom landed hard on his butt as I quickly make my way inside before his friends could realize what was going on as they help their oh-so fearless leader onto their feet, making my way towards my locker when someone calls out. I turned to see that it's some guy with a goofy smile on his face but I could remember his name but I know that he's in the AV club as he makes his way towards me.

"Dude, what you did out there was amazing. I'm Jesse Swanson by the way" Jesse said holding his hand out.

I look down at the offer hand before looking up at Jesse with a raised eyebrow as he quickly realize that I wasn't going to shake his hand, redrawing it and stuffing it in his pockets. He doesn't seem to be bothered that I didn't shake his hand as the goofy smile stay plastered on his face and I continue walking down the hall but he walks in step with me, talking about how I stood up against Tom and his lackey and how I should join the AV club.

"Okay look, I'm not interested in joining the AV club or any clubs for that matter so you can run along to the next one"

"I'm sorry but I've seen you around and you never hang out without anyone so I just figure that-"

"That you try making friends with the school's biggest loser but news flash, I'm not here to make friends and if I was, you wouldn't be my first pick for that matter so later" I said walking away from him.

"I'm not many people's first choice but I think that you can learn to like me and to be honest, I don't think that your this school's biggest loser but if you were then we're in the same then. Us losers should stick together" Jesse said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"You just don't quit do you?" I asked frowning.

"No, no I do not" Jesse said grinning.

I groaned as I walked to my locker and I could tell that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

I woke up to the sunlight seeping in through my blinds as I stretch, yawning into my hand when my door is opened by my older sister Candace walking in with her eyes and hands glued to her phone. I rolled my eyes because the only time she comes in my room is to take yet another one of my shirts that she wants to wear without asking but I know that there's no point in telling not to because she's just going to do anyways and she's my ride to school. Oh my name's Chloe Beale by the name. As to why I don't have a car of my own so I can drive myself to school is because my parent don't see the point in giving me a car cause when my sister goes to college in the fall, they're giving me her old Honda Accord so they can give her a new one.

You see Dad is a brain surgeon and Mom is a Engineer for Microsoft and they're normally too busy with work to be interested in their children's lives. There was an array of nannies coming and going before they thought that Candace was old enough to watch me and Charlie but she would have her friends, leaving me to take care of the house. I think at some point she grew to resent me because she would have to bring me along with her, trying me like I was a burden and the main reason why she couldn't do everything that she wanted to do. I climb out of bed when I'm tackled by my little sister Charlotte who honestly is the only one in my family that seems to care about me as I scoop up in my arms, ruffling her messy red mane as she giggles.

"Ready for the last day of school, Charlie?" I asked kissing her button nose.

"Yeah" Charlie said grinning.

"Lets get ready and I'm going to let you pick your outfit"

"Yay!" Charlie said jumping out of my arms.

"Just make sure that you and the brat are ready or I'll leave the both of you here" Candace said leaving without a single glance.

I rolled my eyes as I search through my closet for something to wear when my phone dings and I open it to see that I have two massages from my boyfriend Tom and my best friend Aubrey. I read Bree's message first to see that she's telling me that that the school is talking about Tom getting into with Beca Mitchell again and I couldn't help but shake my head because it's always the same things between those two as it's almost like he's obsessed with her. I can't see why every time conversation that I see to have with him leads to the brunette in one way or another but he needs to get over it his vendetta against her. If I'm honest with myself, I'm not all that into Tom and the only reason why I'm within him is because he's familiar but I'm not happy with him cause he's rather bored and the sex isn't all that great either. I open the message from the basketball player to see that he's asking me to go to the end of the year party with him and that we need to talk as I raise an eyebrow at the 'we need to talk' part cause I don't have a good feeling about that. I can tell that this is going to be a long day but I get the feeling that tonight might be the start of something that may change my life.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Two Lonely Souls ch. 2

* * *

I tried everything that I could think of to get rid of this Jesse guy but he's sticking to me like white on rice and God, he won't stop talking as he's making me wish that I had remembered to take my headphones out of my locker beforehand. He wouldn't stop talking about this movie that he saw last night and I couldn't care less before attempting to recruit me for the AV club as it doesn't help that I have half of my classes with the guy. I couldn't take it anymore, covering his mouth with my hand.

"I agree to coming to check out the AV club will you please shut the fuck up" I said glaring at him.

He nods his head frantically and I could tell that he was grinning under my hand, sighing as I headed towards my next class but not without looking where I was going and bumping into someone, forcing the textbooks onto the floor. I bend down to pick them up, reaching for one and bumping hands with someone's else then looking up to stare into a pair of blue eyes that remind me of sky on a clear day as my eyes travels down to her perfect pink lips and I couldn't explain it but I wanted to know what they would feel like against my own. I snap myself out of it as I pick of the book then handing them back to the girl to realize that she wasn't alone as she's standing next to Aubrey Posen and to say that I don't like this chick would be a major understatement. She's so damn bossy and controlling and uptight and she works on my nerves but I don't know who the girl is standing next to her although something about seems familiar but I don't where as she smiles brightly, taking her books from me.

"Watch where you're going" Aubrey snaps.

"Get the stick outta your ass and we'll talk" I said rolling my eyes before turning attention to the redhead. "Sorry"

"Is that all you have to say for yourself? What can I expect from-"

"Bree, stop it. She apologized already and it's not that big of a deal" The redhead reprimands.

"You're too nice for your own good, Chlo" Aubrey said shaking her head.

"Well, well what an honor that the great Aubrey Posen graces us with her presence" Jesse said bowing slightly.

"Watch it, Swanson" Aubrey said walking off in a huff.

It's obvious that Jesse's getting under the blonde's skin and I think that I just mind keep him around as he walks in her direction leaving me alone with the redhead now identified as Chloe. I looked at her out the corner of my eye as she turns to look at me fully before smiling so brightly that it reminds me of the sun but also filling me with this warmth, covering me from head to toe as the feeling is completely lost on me as no one has ever made me feel this way before.

"So your name's Beca" Chloe said stepping into my personal space. "Is it short for something?"

"Uh um no" I said shaking my head. "I gotta go. I got Phys Ed next"

"I'll walk you" Chloe said smiling.

"You don't have to"

"I don't mind and I'm heading that way anyways cause I have gym too" Chloe said linking her arm with my own.

I don't know what's up with this girl and her over-friendliness but I tried not to let it get to me although it baffles me on why she's being so nice to me or is she just like this with everyone. I can't shake the feeling that I met her somewhere before but I just can't put my finger on it as we walked to gym while a few people were staring at us weirdly, whispering to each other and pointing at it. I looked at the redhead and she doesn't seem to notice or care for that matter as she talks aimlessly about something but all I could focus on is her lips moving, forming word effortlessly but I'm pulled out of my daydream when she stares at me, waiting expectantly.

"S-Sorry what?"

"I had asked how long have you been coming to Barden, silly" Chloe giggles.

"Um since freshmen year, I'm here on a scholarship" I said shrugging my shoulder nonchalant.

"Wow! You must be really smart" Chloe beams.

"I guess, it's the only way I can afford to come here"

I don't even know why I'm even telling her any of this but I feel like I could open up to her although I know that I shouldn't because everyone in my life has left me at some point or another. I rather be on my own because it's easier than dealing with the pain of getting too close and having the rug pulled out from under me which I avoid making friends here cause friendships are only temporary plus I know that I'm not gonna keep in contact with anyone after high school. I'm moving as far away from everyone and everything as I possibly can and never looking back once I'm a music producer before I knew it we're standing in front of the locker room as I expect the redhead to let go of me but she doesn't, dragging me into the locker-room.

I slipped my arm out of hers before walking towards my locker, keeping my head because there's some rumor around about me being a lesbian and peeking at the girls while they changed which is completely ridiculous… I haven't peeked at anyone. I do like girls but I know for a fact that none of this girls need to know that I'm an intersex as I'm enough of a social freak as it is at this school and I don't need to have everyone thinking that I'm some kind of perverted weirdo as I pulled my gym clothes out of my locker before heading off to one of the stalls to change. I quickly head out of the room, making my way outside towards the bleachers sitting closer to the top right corner so I would be left alone when I hear someone calling my name, looking up to see that it's Chloe, waving excitedly at me before running in my direction.

She takes the bleachers two at a time as I take in her appearance, noticing that her uniform was different from mine as the school's uniform is a dark grey shirt and a pair of black shorts while the redhead's shirt stops just below her cleavage, showing off her tone stomach. The shorts that she's wearing is border-lining on being booty shorts, hugging her curves and showing off her long legs making me wonder what they would feel like wrapped my- No! I'm not even going to go there because it's just wrong and I need to get my libido under control before I do something stupid and embarrass myself before being pulled out of my thoughts by Chloe waving her in front of my face.

"What?!" I snapped harshly.

"Wow you're grumpy, did you something happen? Did someone say something to you?" Chloe asked concerned.

"Sorry, I'm just on edge. Don't worry about it, dude" I said shaking my head.

"How come?" Chloe asked curious. "Maybe I can help"

"It's nothing that you can help it"

"You'll never know and I think that it's up to decide if I can or not but Beca, if we're going to be friends then I need you to know that you can always come to me about anything" Chloe said taking my hand in hers, looking deep into my eyes. "Friends look out for each other"

"Don't assume that we're friends. You know nothing about me and I don't have to tell you squat" I said pulling my hand away.

Coach Garcia drew our attention to the front before explaining that we're pairing up and doing partner exercises, groaning at the fact that I have to work with someone and there's no one in this class that would want to work with me either. I could see that most of the guys have paired up, high-fiving or doing chest bumps with each as the girl paired off when I feel a presence next to me and I turned to see that it's the redhead with a megawatt smile on her face. She wraps her arm around my shoulder, pulling me in close as the warm feeling comes back again and I don't know why I'm not pushing her away like I normally would with anyone else that has gotten too close but I don't as coach Garcia explains the workouts to us.

To be honest gym isn't my strong suit but for whenever I felt like giving up or just flat out quitting, I had Chloe in my ear to cheer on me and encouraging me to keep going and if this was anyone else, I would've told them to shut their pie-hole but I didn't. I'm doing a lot of things that I normally wouldn't do and it's only with the bubbly redhead, unable to comprehend why she's having just a profound affect on me but once I'm glad that gym had finally ended before heading to the locker room to take a quick shower and change. I waited until I was positive that no one was left in the shower before disrobing, turning on the water and adjusting the temperature as I stepped under the shower head as I begin to sing.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

I didn't hear someone walking towards my stall until it was too late as my curtain is pulled back.

"I didn't know that you sing"

"Aaah! Dude, get out!" I said pulling the curtain back.

"How high does your belt?!" Chloe asked pulling the curtain back.

I quickly covered my junk with my hands as Chloe steps into my shower and I realized that the both of us are completely wet and naked as I couldn't stop myself from staring at her form. My not-so-little friend begins to wake up from its slumber and my hands are doing very little to cover it, turning around as the heat rises to my cheeks because I couldn't believe that I was so careless in not make hundred percent sure that no one was in here.

"Dude, I'm naked" I said embarrassed.

"You were singing Titanium right" Chloe asked grinning.

"You know David Guetta?" I asked surprised.

"Of course, I haven't been living under rock. That song's my jam… my lady jam" Chloe said winking flirtatiously. "That song really builds"

"That's nice" I said with a small nod.

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Dude no!"

"Not for that reason but your friend seems to think so" Chloe said looking over my shoulder.

"I swear if you tell anyone, I will-"

"I would never. Here" Chloe said handing me my towel. "I told you that friends look out for each other and I would never tell your secret without your permission"

"T-Thanks" I said quickly covering myself.

"And if you ever help with that, you found where to find me" Chloe said winking before leaving.

I blush as I change the temperature to the coldest setting that I could stand before quickly changing into my regular clothes, making my way towards the rest of my classes when someone calls my name. I turned to see that it's Jesse and I remembered that I agreed to check out the AV club, regretting that decision as he drags me off and that's where I met Luke, Benji and Cynthia Rose who were flipping through a playboy magazine when we came in. The curly haired nerd quickly confiscated the magazine before introducing me as their new recruit before glaring at me but he's unfazed by it as I placed my headphones around my neck, taking a seat two seats away from the only other girl in the room.

"Hey, how do you know Chloe Beale?" Benji asked curious. "You two close?"

"No, I just met her today. Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "What you know about her?"

"Are you serious? Chloe's one of the most popular and hottest girls at this school and she's an amazing singer" Luke said shaking his head. "Have been living under a rock or something?

"I got my eye on her friend Stacie. I'd so tap that" Cynthia Rose said getting a dreamy look on her face.

"Anyways I got us a gig" Jesse said grinning.

"What kind of gig?" Luke asked raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"At the end of the year party tonight, Tom needs some projectors and a smoke machine set up so I offered my services but at a price. He has to let us into the party" Jesse said grinning.

"Sounds like a setup if you ask me" I said frowning slightly.

"I agree with Becky, sounds too easy" Luke said shaking his head.

"Name's Beca" I said glaring at him.

"Come on guys this could be our chance to get this school to respect us and plus we'll be at the hottest party of the year. Don't let me go there by myself" Jesse pouted.

"Okay, I'm in" Benji said wrapping his arm around Jesse's shoulders.

"I guess so, I got nothing to lose" Cynthia Rose said shrugging her shoulders.

"Along as there's beer, I couldn't give a fuck" replies Luke.

The four of them turns their attention towards me, sighing quietly as I found myself agreeing to attend this party for whatever reason then planning to meet back at school to gather the equipment to load it up in Benji's van. I catch the bus home before walking up the stairs towards my apartment to find the last person that I would see standing outside of my door: my step-monster Sheila and looks different from the last time that I seen her but that was almost seven years ago when my sperm donor decided to rub his new life in Ma's face. There was a glow about her and something else that I couldn't place but she looks like she's putting on a little weight as she looks up to see me walking towards her, smiling slightly. I don't say a word to her because there's nothing that I have to say to the woman as she's tried to reach out to me for whatever but she can't seem to take a fucking hint that I want nothing to do with her or the bastard that left me. I pulled my key out my back pocket, turning the lock when the nurse place a gentle hand on my shoulder as I quickly pull away from her because I don't like to be touched by anyone for any reason, glaring at me.

"Beca please, we need to talk" Shelia said gently.

"I don't have anything to say to you" I said through gritted teeth.

"I know that you're angry and you have every reason to be but I have some important tell to you. Please and after I'm done, I'll leave" Shelia pleads.

"Fine but make it quick" I said opening the door.

We walked through the door as I closed it behind, leading the blonde woman to the living room as she sits on the couch while I sit across from her in the recliner as she looks around the apartment. I can't help but feel my anger rise slightly as the nurse's judgmental gaze at my apartment when her eyes finds my own and I see sympathy in those green eyes, pissing me off further as she places a hand on her stomach, looking down at it loving but then her face morphs into sadness.

"I'm pregnant" She says finally.

"Okay, what does that have to do with me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your father and I have different views on children and when I told him, he wasn't pleased that I decided to keep it" Shelia said sighing.

"I could've told you how that would've gone but I still don't see how has anything to do with me"

"I've decided to divorce him because he got so angry when I made decision to keep the baby and how poorly he spoke of you. It made me realize that he's not the man that I want to be with and I want you in involve in its life so I wanted to talk to you to see if you might want to live with me" Shelia said smiling softly.

"Seriously? What makes you think that I would agree to that, huh? To live with you and this bastard child?" I said frowning. "You don't even know me and I definitely don't want to know you"

"I do care about you because you've dealt a rotten hand in life and I want to give you a chance at a better life as well as a family that you need. That I know that you want" Shelia said kneeling in front of me. "Please Beca let me be there for you"

I look into her eyes and all that I could seen was sincerity and kindness looking back at me as I open my mouth to say something, the door of the apartment is opened loudly, slamming against the wall as Ma stumbles in with a bottle of vodka in her right hand while her left hand is over some dude's shoulder. They both of them are piss drunk from the looks of it and I knew where this night is heading as the nurse straightens as she locks eyes with Ma with tense filling the air who straightens out her back, glaring at the woman who she feels ruined her marriage. Ma walks over towards us before standing in front of us before glaring down at me in disgust.

"What the hell, Beca? You let this home wrecker in the damn house, what the hell is fucking wrong with you?! Goddamn you're so fucking useless it fucking shocks sometimes! The only reason I keep you around is because I get more money from the government in taxes but I wonder if it's fucking worth it. You going to that fancy-schmany school ain't gonna help you none because you ain't nothing, you ain't gonna be nothing and you never amount to nothing so you might as well give up right now" Ma sneers.

"Alright that is enough and I will not stand here as you berate our daughter like this. You should be ashamed of yourself and quite frankly, you disgust me" Shelia said frowning.

"And frankly I couldn't give fuck" Ma said mockingly.

"Beca is bright and talented girl beside having for a mother and if it's okay with you, she can stay with me when she'll be loved and cared for as far away from as possible"

"Hell take her, I have no use for her and besides you, she's another reason why my marriage failed. I never wanted her in the first place but it was already to late to abort her ass" Ma said taking a long swig from the bottle.

"Wow Ma I tell me how you really feel" I said rolling my eyes. "If you want here me then I'm gone"

"Good riddance" Ma said raising the bottle.

Packing all of my stuff didn't take long as it filled up two large garbage bags before taking my music equipment down to Shelia's car then getting in the front seat and I can say that I'm glad that I'm getting away from that woman but I never expected to get my step-mon… I mean my step-mom. I don't know what this will mean because soon, it's gonna be my senior year before moving to LA to making my dream come true but I guess getting out of toxic environment is a good step in the right direction when I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a hand on my knee.

"I promise you Beca that I meant everything that I said to your mother. I want you with me and I'm going to take care of you, not the other way around"

"We'll see but I'm hanging out with some… friends tonight so I might be back late"

"Okay, as long as you're making good decisions then it's fine by me" Sheila said smiling. "I trust you"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Two Lonely Souls ch. 3

* * *

I just finished my AP Biology class as not many people knew this but I want become a doctor although not because my Dad's a doctor but because I want to help people be healthy and feel better. I also want to create my own dance studio because I love to dance as it's my passion but my parents never approved of me 'wasting my talents' on something so frivolous no matter how much it hurts me to have them say something like that. If they ever saw me dance or came to one of my dance recitals growing up then they would've seen that it's not a waste of time as dance is a outlet for me to express myself and deal with everything in my life as I have always easily picked up on various styles but modern dance and ballet are what I excel the most in.

Dance is always on my mind but for some reason my every thought about Beca and I can't help but feel like I met her before somewhere although I can't put my finger on it as there's a few people in my life that doesn't feel the need to suck up to me or kiss my ass. She says what she thinks and I'm really into that but she's reclusive and sarcastic but I think that it's just her way of pushing others away from her for whatever reason as it makes me want to get to know her ever more and I'm not one for giving up on others. I was paying attention to something raging towards me but I wasn't expecting my locker to be slammed shut by a large hand, looking up to see that it's Tom and I could see the rage bubbling behind his eyes scaring me slightly. I've see the basketball player anger but it's never been directed at me as his chest heaves up and down, taking in more air and forcing it out his nose heavily, jaw clenched tightly and I don't know what to do in this kind of situation.

"H-Hey babe, what's the wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Don't hey babe me, why did I have to find out that you were talking to that freak Mitchell, huh? That you were draped on her arm? The guys are making jokes that I turned you gay or something? Do you know how that makes me look?" Tom asked angrily. "Are you fucking her too? You haven't given it up to me since we started dating. I'm a guy and I have needs that you aren't fulfilling"

"This is what this is about? Me talking to Beca? Or me not giving it up to you? I can talk to anyone I please and I don't need your permission to do so just because you're feeling less of a man cause of minor teasing. I can't believe you sometimes" I scoffed. "I'm not obligated to have sex with you either just because we're dating. I may be your girlfriend but I'm not a slut"

"You're not gonna take that tone with me" Tom said seething.

"I can take any tone I want and you're not about to stop me. You're such an insecure, possessive jerk. Talk to me when you grow up" I said storming off.

 _I can't freakin believe him sometimes. What does he have against Beca anyway? What has she ever done to him? Probably nothing and he's being a possessive, idiot. He's not the first guy that I haven't slept with and so matter if I haven't given it up to him. I may be a lot of things but being easy isn't one of them. So if I might be gay as there's been a few girls that I've slept but that at least makes me bisexual. God, guys are such idiots._ I walked down the street when Aubrey rolls up next to me in her silver convertible with Stacie in the front and Ashley in the back as she motions for me to get in and I wasn't in the mood to walk the rest of the way home so I got it. The ride was quiet until the leggy brunette turns around to face me.

"What's up, Red? What's got your panties in a bunch?" Stacie asks raising an eyebrow.

"It's Tom. He went into a jealous rage after finding out that I was talking to Beca" I said shaking my head.

"The alt girl?" Ashley asked frowning slightly.

"Yes the alt girl and he thinks that I might be fucking her because I haven't slept with him. Apparently the guys on the team've been teasing him that he might have turned me gay or something" I said rolling my eyes.

"Th-That jerk!" Aubrey said angrily. "How dare he do something like that?! He has no right to demand sex from you and that doesn't make you gay"

"But there's been a few times that she has stumbled to the female persuasion" Ashley chimes.

"Ash, we're young and hot. This is the time that we fool a little to figure out what we like and we don't have to put a label on everything" Stacie said rolling her eyes.

"I know but I don't want to think about him. There's a party tonight and all I want to do is dance and drink the night away" I said running my hand though my hair. "So… does that mean you're willing to have some crazy hot lesbian sex then Stacs?"

"I'm a cock-lover but I'm willing to try anything once" Stacie said wiggling her eyebrows.

Aubrey was obviously tuning us out because she's always been more… on the reserved side when it comes to anything sexual or outside her comfort zone but what I love most about my best friend is that she keeps me grounded. When I feel like I'm floating off into space with things, she reins me in and reminds me to rethink my decisions with a clear head but it wasn't long before we reached my house to find Candace sitting on the couch in the living room typing away on her phone, never looking up once. I hear small feet running through the house before a blur of red hair tackles my legs as Charlie looks up at me with that mega watt smile of hers that never fails to brighten up my day, carrying her up to my room to decide what I'm going to wear for tonight.

Stacie flops down on my bed without a second thought as I walk into my walk in closet with several rack of clothes lining the walls and different shoes of shoes that Dad has given over the years as his way of apologizing for not spending time with me. I need new clothes to alleviate his guilt but just his time and I need him to know that my love doesn't came with a price tag that's easily brought but I guess that he has to figure that out on his own. I look through my clothes before deciding on a single strapped crimson red dress that stops a inch above my knees with matching high heels before sitting down at my vanity, allowing Stacie to do my makeup.

I looked in the front mirror to see that she gave a smoky look that makes my eyes pop and with watermelon lip-gloss on lips before going through my closet to wear herself as she always borrowing my clothes but I don't really mind as I often borrow her clothes. It's around nine by the time, Aubrey comes to pick us up but I make sure that Candy watches Charlie by threatening to deal about the DUI she got last month before kissing my little sister on the forehead, walking out the door.

* * *

I didn't have much to unpack when I got to Shelia's place but I never had the money to buy anything that I wanted but this is gonna be the first time I get to sleep in actual bed in a real long time. I turned to see the nurse standing outside my door, looking rather sheepish before walking in and stopping a few inches short of me, hesitantly reaching out before stopping short as she drops her hand, remembering the last time she tried to touch and it didn't go well to say the least.

I don't like being touched very much but I guess that's to be expected since I don't receive much human contact other than the occasional slap from my mother if I piss her off enough who's often too drunk to remember doing it in the first place. I still don't understand why she's letting me stay with her even do she says that it's because she wants to give me the life that I deserve and she's want to be a part of my life to care for me but no one has ever gave a rat's ass about me. I've always been on my own as everyone leaves me at point or another so how do I know that Sheila won't leave once things get too difficult or once the baby comes along and everyone loves an adorable infant, I guess that only time will tell but I'm getting my hopes for nothing.

"Beca, I know that all of this new and strange but I want you to know that I do care about you and I want you here with me. You, me and this baby are going to be a family and I am going to do everything in my power to protect it" Shelia said looking at me lovingly.

"Whatever you say" I said shrugging.

Sheila sighs gently before out of nowhere, wrapping her arms around my neck as she pulls me in close then kissing me on my temple, pulling away slightly to push a lock of hair behind my ear. She takes my hand and places something in my hand before walking out the door to see that it's condom. _Oh my gawd, my step-mom just gave me a condom! What the actual fuck?! What does she think I'm going to do?_ I tried to push this out of my mind so I can shower and get ready in a black leather jacket, a white V-neck shirt, blue jeans that are ripped at the knees, and a pair of black converse as I left the apartment.

It wasn't long before I got to the school to see Jesse, Benji and Luke loading up the van when Cynthia-Rose comes up behind me in black band t-shirt, a lavender flannel shirt over it and jeans and I noticed that she looked rather bummed about something. I'm not one for prying into other people's business but there's a first time for everything as I pulled her aside away from the guys.

"What's up with you, dude? You looked like someone told you that your puppy got stolen or something" I said frowning.

"It's nothing" Cynthia-Rose said sighing.

"It's gotta be something. Look I know that we're not exactly friends or anything but it doesn't mean I can't help"

"Have you… have you ever feel like the world is against you just because you're different?"

"All the time, dude but does this have to do with your crush on that Stacie chick? Isn't strictly dickly or something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's part of the problem but I can't help liking her and even if she was into chick. I don't think she would be into me" Cynthia-Rose said running her hand through her short red hair.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with you and even if there was, if she can't see how cool you are then screw her" I said frowning.

"You think I'm cool?" Cynthia-Rose asked surprised but it morphs into sadness. "If you knew the truth, you might think that"

"Come on, nothing can be that bad"

"I'm uh I'm a intersex" Cynthia-Rose said shamefully.

 _Wait what?! She's… she's just like me. She has a penis too so I'm not the only one that different._ I take in a deep breath before placing a hand on her shoulder as she looks up at me and I smile sympathetically as I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Well I still think that you're cool and you're not the only one that's different. I'm an intersex too and we're in the same boat together"

"You too? Well damn, we're both fucked" Cynthia-Rose said shaking her head.

"Yeah, yeah we are but that doesn't mean we're any less badass. Come on, those dorks aren't gonna get anything without us" I said leading her towards the guys.

We loaded up the van before driving off towards the party and it was on the nicer side of town where the houses look like mansion as there was at least five mile difference between each house. Jesse parked the van up front as we're leaded inside to set up everything as people started trickling in and the music was thumping throughout the house as people picked up Red Solo cups filled with different kind of alcohol. I'm not sure who owns the house but not like it makes a difference as Tom walks through the door with a few basketball players when we lock eyes and he glares at me as I make a kissey face at him. He grits his teeth but doesn't make a move, moving to another side of the room and I pulled a beer out of the cooler when I noticed Cynthia-Rose with a Red Solo cup in hand surveying out the room with people dancing in the middle on a makeshift dance floor.

The room quickly gets crowded with more and more people coming in as some moved outside to the backyard where the pool was when I noticed Chloe and her friends walking in as my eyes roaming over her body as my dick twitches in appreciation and Av clubber was doing the same with the leggy brunette. The redhead turns slightly, locking eyes with me before whispering something in Aubrey's ear before walking over towards us.

"Hi CR, Beca" Chloe said smiling brightly.

"Hey Chloe" Cynthia-Rose said smiling slightly.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here but I'm glad that you are"

"I wasn't planning on coming since house parties but I guess that I'm full of surprises" I said shrugging.

"More like a mystery and I can't help but want to uncover you" Chloe said winking at me.

I nearly choked on my beer as CR chuckles slightly before walking off, leaving me alone with the redhead as I see Tom looking at the both of us through angry eyes and I couldn't help but revel in it. I take the taller girl by the hand, leading her towards the dance floor and spinning her around so her back was against my front, putting my hands on hips as I guided her movements to the beat of the song and she picks on it se she grabs the back of neck. Chloe grinds harder into my crotch and I have to admit that having her ass on my clothed dick is enticing, leaving me to wonder what it would be like if we were intimate but I pushed that thought to the back of my head when someone grabs my shoulder, spinning around as fist connects with my jaw hard.

"Stay away from girl, you freak" Tom said standing over me.

"What the hell, Tom? She didn't do anything to you" Chloe said glaring at me.

"She was grinding on you like a dog in heat. It's disgusting" Tom spat.

"Walk away now before you catch a beat down" Cynthia-Rose said pushing him away. "Please try me dumbass, I dare you to try and test me"

"Yeah before we all go Jedi on your butt" Jesse said cracking his knuckles.

"Whatever, you're not even worth it. I'm out of here, Chloe come on" Tom scoffs.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. It's over, Tom" Chloe said crossing her arms.

"Are you seriously breaking up with me? Do you know who I am" Tom said outraged.

"Yeah, an insecure little boy that doesn't know how to treat woman with respect that thinks more with his one inch dick than anything else" Chloe said rolling her eyes.

Tom's face turns a bright red as he shakes with anger with everyone laughing at him before leaving the party with his buddies following him out as Benji and Luke helps me up to my feet. Chloe takes my hand, leading me into the kitchen and making me a homemade ice pack as she gently places it on my bruised cheek before looking me in the eyes. We stayed like this for a moment as she leans forward, kissing me on my not bruised cheek and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she didn't kiss me on the lips but I don't say anything as we returned to the party, started up drinking more and more as the night progressed until the both of us are stupid drunk. Before I knew it, I'm doing body shots off Aubrey's stomach then being pull up some stairs into a room and forced up against a door in a heated make-out before everything goes dark then being woken up by the sunlight in a unfamiliar bed with a raging headache.

I looked around the room to noticed that I'm completely naked with my clothes all over the floor along with someone else's when someone throws their arm over my waist before snuggling into my back. I knew that it was a woman as their breasts are being pressed against my back and I carefully untangles myself from the offending limb to quickly put on my clothes to look in the bedside trash can to see that there's a used condom in it before seeing the condom package on the floor that Sheila. I couldn't be anymore grateful that she gave me the damn thing before I left to see that the person that I had slept with was none other than Chloe who had flirting with me throughout the entire night as I don't know what this mean but I can't stay. I quietly walked out of the room to find the living room totally trashed with people passed out drunk on the floor as I stepped over people to walk out of the door to find CR sitting on the porch seeing, staring off into space.

"Hey"

"What's up?" CR asked rubbing her neck.

I noticed her neck was riddled with hickies and I couldn't help but smirk as I wasn't the only one that had a wild night last night, taking a seat next to her.

"Tough night?"

"You could say that" CR said chuckling slightly before poking my neck. "But I guess that you did too"

"Who?" I asked raising an curious eyebrow.

"Stacie. You?"

"Chloe, this is so weird dude" I said running my hand through my hair.

"What now?" CR said sighing.

"I don't know dude, I just don't know. Lets just see what happens on Monday to see if they remember anything"

CR didn't look hopeful as she follows me down the road because I don't have all the answers to her questions because I don't know how either Stacie or Chloe are going to react to sleeping with us. I don't know how I feel about the redhead but the AV clubber has legit feeling for the leggy brunette and I don't want to lie to her either as we walked to the Big Mama's diner to grab a bite to eat.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Two Lonely Souls ch. 4

* * *

Waking up alone and naked after a long night of party hard was a whole new experience for me well the waking up alone is anyway but I barely have any recollection of what I did after the fight between Tom and Beca other than drinking tons and drunkenly flirting with said girl. I can't remember anything after that but I know that I must had another one night stand and whoever I must've slept with was packaging as everything below my waist is beyond sore, picking up clothes off the ground and quickly getting dressed. I walked out of the room, down the stair to find people still passed out and the guys from the AV club are still here but the brunette and CR are nowhere to be seen as I bend down, shaking Jesse slightly and he lets out a loud groan before opening his eyes to groggily look up at me.

"C-Chloe? Ugh, my head is killing me" Jesse said holding his head.

"Jesse, do you know where Beca is?"

"Ummm, the last time that I saw her was last night when you dragged her upstairs but I haven't seen her since then" Jesse said laying fully on the floor.

"What do you know about her? What she's like, personality wise?" I asked curious.

"I don't know. I met her when you did" Jesse said falling asleep.

 _So I lead Beca upstairs but that doesn't make sense. I know that I slept with someone but is it possible that I slept with Beca? It wouldn't be the first time that I did the horizontal tango with a girl and she is easy on the eyes but I need to know for sure that I slept with her. I have to talk to her but I don't know where she lives or how to find her either. I doubt that the AV club would be any help in that from what Jesse just told me. Looks like I'm on my own with this one but I know that I'm gonna find the answers because I'm not going to let her slip through my fingers._ I was about to leave when Stacie comes stumbling out with her clothes obscured and her hair was mused up like someone ran their fingers through also she was walking funny as I instantly knew that she had gotten laid last night.

Something was wrong with the leggy brunette as she quietly walks past before stopping at the door, looking at me over her shoulder like she wanted to tell me something but for some reason she was holding back then smiles a little too sweetly at me as she walks out the door. _What was that about? What did Stacie wanted to tell me? What happened to her last night?_ I left the house before catching a bus home to find the house was still standing from what I could tell, unlocking the door to have footie pajama-clad Charlie rush me eagerly then picking her up and settling her on my hip, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi little one, did you miss me?"

"Yes, Candy's not as fun as you are and she won't read to me last night" Charlie pouted.

"How about I make it up to you and read you two stories tonight? Sound good?"

"Yay!" Charlie cheers.

I giggle at my sister's enthusiasm before settling her down on the ground, leading her into the kitchen to make breakfast for the both of us and by the time that it was ready, Candy walks in with eyes glued to her phone but what can I expect from her. This is one of the rare times that all three of us in the same room longer than a few minutes but I guess that I take what I can get but the unexpected happens as my phone-obsessed sister finally looks up from her phone, narrowing her eyes at me. She moves around the breakfast bar, moving a lock of hair away from my neck and shakes her head.

"You might want to cover up those hickies by the time the 'rents come back from wherever they jetted off to" Candy said putting her plate in the sink to be washed.

"Chloe, what's a hickey?" Charlie asked with a mouth full.

"Um I uh I'll tell you when you get older. It's a grownup thing" I said letting out a nervous laugh.

"Oh okay" Charlie said hopping off of the bar stool.

 _Dodged a bullet there._

I go upstairs to take a shower because I feel disgusting and I want to wipe the sweat from my body when I hear my phone ding in my phone to see that it's a Facebook notification. I tap a few buttons on the device to that someone posted pictures of the party and I was in quite bit of them as well as Beca who was equally as drunk as I was at the time also I was hanging off of her arm, snuggling into her side and there's a smile on her face. It looks like it's the first that the brunette allowed herself to just let go and have fun which confused me why that thought came to mind but two pictures caught my eye as one was of Stacie sitting in Cynthia-Rose's lap with her arms around the shorter girl's neck. The Av club member looks up at the leggy brunette with a look of lust, adoration and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on but there's a smile on the brunette's face that I never seen before.

 _Is this what Stacie was trying to tell me about? Is she questioning her sexuality? Stacie's always been confident in who she was even when those stupid girls in 8_ _th_ _grade made up that stupid rumor about her and Steven Schneider and about being easy. She never paid them any mind and she could do or say whatever she wanted but I guess that some of it did get through to her. I need to talk to Stacie about last night._ The other was of me and Beca but I was standing behind her with my arms around her waist. One of her hand was reaching back, laced in my hair so our foreheads were resting against each other while her eyes were glazed over with lust and desire sending pleasurable shock to my core and I knew that I needed to find answers soon.

* * *

I knew that avoiding Chloe was going to solve anything but I highly doubt confronting wasn't going to help much either as I found myself avoiding the redhead like the plague which she was making it rather difficult to do. The redhead would chase me down through the hallway and I would run in the opposite, actively ignore her calls for me to stop and I know that you're probably thinking that I won't be able to keep this up for too long. Well you're right and wrong as you see, I managed to keep this up for a grand total of eighteen days and in that amount of time, I picked up a part time job even Shelia wasn't particularly thrilled about me working so late but she's coming around to it.

CR and I become closer as friends and she's the only one that I told that I wanted to be a DJ also move to LA once I graduated as she told me about wanting to be song-writer, writing songs for artists like Rihanna and Nicki Minaj as that's when our partnership was born. We're heading to LA to make it big to play in the biggest recoding studios and have the radio play our music with screaming fans yelling our names. I was walking late into the locker-room because I knew that nobody would be in here so I wouldn't run into a certain someone but I didn't know how wrong I was until I was half naked from the waist down in only my boxer-briefs, pinned to the lockers behind me. I locked eyes with a pair of hypnotic sky blue eyes and it felt like I couldn't breathe but in a good way as those eyes looked at me with anger, concern and confusion behind them.

"Why?" She whispers.

"Huh?"

"Why have you been avoiding me? I've been trying to get you to stand in one place long enough to talk for two and an half weeks but for whatever reason, you keep running away from me every time I get close" Chloe said as her eyes swell with tears. "Did I do something to upset you up? Why are you running from me?"

I don't know why the sadness in her voice is pulling at my heart strings as I normally don't care about the feelings that I tend hurt with my sarcasm or my attitude but with this girl, it's like I like kicked her puppy or something. I don't like that she's sad and a part of me wants to pull her into a hug, kissing away the sadness but thankful she has my hands pinned above my head as my eyes shift from her eyes to perfect pink lips, subconsciously licking my lips. The redhead picks up on the sudden change in my demeanor, smirking smug as she presses her body against my own, her lips hovering over my earlobe before taking it between her teeth and rolling her hips my own as I couldn't stop my body from reacting to her.

"You've been very naughty lately, Beca" Chloe purrs. "And I know that you're the one that I slept with at the party"

"I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking about" I bit back a moan.

"You're such a horrible lair" Chloe said holding both wrists with one hand.

The other hand hovers over my breasts down to my stomach to its final destination of the crotch of my boxer-briefs, rubbing slightly and I could feel myself getting fully erect against it. _How did get myself in this situation? Why is she doing this? What is she getting out of this? Is she toying with me?_ The thought of the redhead toying me pisses me off and I hate being played with because I'm nobody's plaything as I refuse to be, breaking out of her hold and flipping our position so Chloe's the one pinned as a look of shock and desire? Plays on her face.

"Don't test me" I said through gritted teeth.

"Or what, huh? What are you going to do about it?" Chloe asked running her leg between my own.

I bucked against her leg, growling at her as I move away from her leg and sticking my hand down her pants to find that she's completely soaked by all of it, smirking smugly as I rub slow and deliberate circles on her clit. The redhead throws her head back, hitting lightly against the lockers behind her as her hips buck for more friction but I stopped, removing my hand from her pants.

"W-What are you doing?" Chloe asked breathlessly.

"You think that you can come in while I'm dressing and tease me like. I should leave you high and dry or more like high and wet" I said smirking.

"P-Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" Chloe said apologetically.

I tapped my chin in a mock thinking when I flipped her around so she's facing the lockers, ranking her leggings and lacy thong down to her ankle, revealing soaked pussy as I moved my boxers out of the way. I pushed inside and I went in with little resistance, moaning as the redhead's vaginal wraps around my cock greedily, grabbing her by the hip as I used them for leverage. Easily setting an almost bruising fast pace as Chloe meets me thrust for thrust, pushing back against me as her moans bounced off of the walls and I reached around her, placing tight circles on her clit.

"Oh f-fuck baby, right there! Yes, fuckin right there!"

"Aren't you the little slut? What others would think if they heard right now?"

I don't know where this side of is coming but I didn't have long to think on it as my orgasm is fast approaching and a few more thrusts, I'm cumming all over Chloe's ass as we slumped to the floor.

"Go out with me?" Chloe asked after a minute or two.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Only having sex like twice and you're already asking me out"

"I don't see why not" Chloe said shrugging one shoulder.

"You're so weird" I said shaking my head.

"So… is that a yes?"

"I'll think about it"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Two Lonely Souls ch. 5

* * *

It's been a week since what happened in the gym and Chloe's asking me out, I wasn't expecting to continue to follow me around school flirting with me every possible chance she could, leaving me to hide out in the AV club a lot. Cynthia-Rose seems sad and distracted than usual, often staring at Stacie from afar but never working up the courage to go and talk to the girl ever since the party but the mooning over her is getting real old real fast. I carefully snuck out of Biology to World History where Chloe was in before looking into the room to see in the back with the leggy brunette who wasn't paying any attention to the lesson when the redhead lazily looks over.

Her eyes widen comically before making up some excuse to leave the room as I grabbed her by the wrist, leading her to a deserted classroom turned to find her leaning against the teacher's desk with a seductive look. I feel my cheeks flush because of the look and the memory of how aggressive I was during gym but I shook it as I remember why I brought her here in the first place although I couldn't get a word out when the redhead pushes me up against a wall, capturing me in an intense lip lock. I moan as her fingers entangle themselves in my hair, pressing her body up against mine when I flipped us over with Chloe trapped against the wall and moving her hands above her head as she looks at me breathing heavily.

"Seriously do you ever keep your hands to yourself?"

"No, not really no but you can't necessarily blame" Chloe said smirking.

"Look I need your help with something" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well my mouth is good for more than singing" Chloe said winking suggestively.

"T-That's what I'm talkin about… Look it's about CR" I siad shaking my head.

"What about her?"

"She slept with Stacie at the party and never since she's been mooning over the girl but she won't grow a pair"

"So what do you want me to do?" Chloe asked curious.

"Tell Stacie to meet you in science lab on the second floor, the one with the two entrances and I'll do that same with CR. We'll lock them in there until they talk"

"Okay but I'll do this because Stacie is one of my best friends and hopefully this'll solve what's going on with but you have to go on a date with me" CHloe said smiling.

"Really? You're still on that?" I deadpanned.

"I'm anything if not persistent" Chloe giggles.

"Fine whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

Keeping this under wraps was easy enough since CR was way too distracted by Stacie to notice anything else so when I asked her to meet me at the second floor science lab, she didn't think anything of it. _Hopefully Chloe keeps up her end of the deal._ The song-writer walks into the room and I quickly shut the door, locking it behind as she bangs on it for me to let her out but her request falls on deaf ears when the banging stops. I see the redhead turning the corner with a smile triumphant smile on her face, walking over towards me swaying her hips seductively.

"How did you know that they slept together?" Chloe asked curiously.

"CR told me. You?"

"There were some pictures of us on Facebook and the way that Stacie looked the morning after. I kinda put two and two together" Chloe said shrugging her shoulders. "Stacie's always been on the promiscuous side but she's never had a serious relationship as everyone thinks of her as just a hot body and nothing else but the way that CR looked in the photo. I know that she sees Stacie for who she is and not just for her looks"

"Is she even gay?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Stacie's not discriminative when it comes to sex or flirting"

"That doesn't answer my question"

"I don't think she's exactly sure herself and I think when she slept with CR, something clicked inside of her that I think she's trying to figure herself"

"If this is some kind of experimentation for Stacie then I think that it's best that uses someone else before I'm not gonna stand here and let her play with my friend's heart" I said standing up, hands clenched.

"Stacie's not that kind of person and would never do that to someone" Chloe said gently pulling me back on the floor.

I'm not so sure about that since I don't know the leggy brunette like that but if she says or does anything that suggest otherwise then we're gonna have some issues that will be dealt with. We sat there on the floor, our backs against the door for another twenty minutes without saying anything mostly because I didn't know what to say when the singer rests her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around mine. I raised an eyebrow at her as she looks up at me with those baby blue eyes of hers innocently even though I know that there's nothing innocent about this girl as she smiles and before either one of us knew it, our head hit the floor hard.

I pushed myself up as Stacie walks past me and Chloe tries to catch up to her, turning my attention to the song-writer still in the room to see that she's sitting on one of the lab tables, absent-mindedly staring at the wall as I wave my hand in front of her face. I called her name, snap my fingers in her face, yelling in he ear but none of it work as I dragged her out of the room and into the AV room where the guys were as Benji sees the dazed CR and quickly jumps into action. He sets her into one of the rolling chairs before asking Jesse to give him one of his socks which he does as the magician balls up the clothing in a ball, setting it underneath the dazed girl's nose.

"Gah! What the fuckin hell is that smell?" CR asked holding her nose.

"Jesse's sock. He hasn't washed them in two months" Benji said tossing Jesse's his sock. "It's pretty rank"

"It's not that bad" Jesse pouted.

"Dude, wash your socks and then rewash them" I said covering my nose.

Jesse just rolls his eyes as he put his sock and back on.

"Are you okay, Cynthia-Rose? What did Stacie say?" I asked curious.

CR sighs as she runs her hand through her red hair before lowering her hands then gets up, pacing back and forth in front of us and Jesse makes a move towards the girl but I stopped him because I'm pretty sure that she's trying to process everything. _What did Stacie say to her?_

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about the night of the party and I was in the corner by myself because Beca had disappeared with Chloe somewhere, Luke was had a couple of girls surrounding him as he shows his muscles, Benji and Jesse were trying and failing at picking up girls. I down my drink in one go before going into the kitchen and getting a beer outta the frig before leading against the archway of the kitchen, scoping the party when my falls on the object of my affection in a tight black dress that hugs her curves in all the right places.

Her makeup's on fleek and her hair flows down her back in waves but what I love the most about her is passion for science as most people don't know this about the leggy brunette is that she thrives in the subject as her eyes lights up when it's brought up. I can't for the life of me understand why she's hiding underneath this ditzy persona since she's more than that and I don't want to hide her true self from people but I'm hiding a part of myself from the world, afraid of judgment. Stacie's standing over by a group of girls when Justin Anderson struts over, wearing a short sleeve red/blue flannel shirt with a denim vest over it, beige cargo pants, black sunglasses and a backwards Bulls hats.

The boy screams fuck boy and what I hate most about this guy is that he thinks that he's God's gift to women as it takes everything in me not to punch him in his smug mouth but I know that I can't. Watching the both of them flirting and smiling was making me sick to my stomach that I had to look away because it hurts seeing the girl that I like with someone else but I know that I could never be with her like that cause of my anatomy and I know that she's not into girls. I drain the beer in my hand before walking around the party before finding myself in the middle of an intense drinking game and getting drunker as the game progressed moving on when I notice Justin getting a little too handsy with a not-so sober brunette.

She pushes him off of her but he just couldn't take a hint that his advances were unwanted, angering me as I made my way over towards them pulling him away from her causing him to fall flat on his ass as he tries to get up. The fuck-boy just falls back on his ass as I lead Stacie away from, draping herself on as her tropical perfume fills my senses and making my head spin before sitting on a couch off to the side. The drunk brunette situates herself on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck, looking me deep in my eyes as she places her hand on my cheek and my breath hitch when her eyes darkens slightly but I'm not sure if it's from the alcohol she drank or something else.

Before I knew it, we were kissing and it was like this fire deep inside of me had been ignited as we're pawing at each other but no one was pay any attention since they're pretty shit-faced. I picked up Stacie bridal style, making our way to one of the empty rooms up stairs where the memory is still foggy but I do remember her withering underneath, telling not to stop as she claws at my back. In my mind I didn't think that she would remember that night and after I left that morning, I figure that it was for the best that I didn't remind her of it incase she'll be disgusted that she slept with a freak.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it, replaying it over and over again, thinking what would have happened if I stayed in the morning if I had made decisions but I don't know so when Beca asked me to meet her in the science lab today, I hadn't thought much of it until she locked in inside. I pounded on the door for her to unlocked the door until a familiar voice calls out my name and I turned to see the leggy brunette on the other side of the room, looking confused and uncomfortable as she shifts from one foot to the other. _Dammit Beca, why are you doing this to me?!_

"H-Hey" I said fiddling with the hem of my purple hoodie.

"Hi" She says quietly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Chloe told me that she needed to get something from here but I forgot that she's taking a science course this semester" Stacie said shrugging her shoulders. "You?"

"Beca told me to meet her here then locked me in here. So…" I trailed off.

Silence fell beyond us with neither one of us knowing how to break it or how to get out of this room as I looked at her to see that she seem paler than usual and she's not wearing as much makeup as she normally does but there's this natural glow to her. I walked over towards her, reaching out to grab her which she flinches slightly as I withdrew my hand as she takes a tiny step back, wrapping her arms around her mid-section. I tried to not to be hurt by it as I stuff my hands into the back pockets of my jeans, stepping back to give her some space then I notice her shivering slightly, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. I know that the school keeps the place slightly cool during the spring and summer as I took in her appearance to see that she's wearing a hot pink simple tank top and hip-hugging jeans, biting my lip slightly before caution to the wind. I shrug my hoodie off and placing it around those lightly sun-kissed shoulder before putting some distance between us.

"Thank you CR" Stacie said smiling slightly.

"You're welcome" I said returning the sentiment.

I plopped myself on one of the lab table when Stacie walks over towards me, taking my face in her hands running her thumbs against my cheeks and looking in the eyes, trying to tell me something but what. She sighs quietly before biting her bottom lip, looking afraid for some reason and all I want to do is take her in my arms, shielding her away from her problem but I don't know if she would be okay with that.

"I have to tell you something but I don't know how you're gonna take it and you might hate me for it"

"What? I'm not going anywhere and I could never hate you Stacie" I said squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"I'm… I'm pregnant"

Everything in that moment just seemed to slow down and I couldn't heard anything as it was muffled out until I find myself in the AV room with the guys and Beca when what Stacie told me, slams into to me like a truck. I don't know what I'm doing to and I don't know what this means for me and the leggy brunette but this isn't just about me and her anymore as I feel horrible for what I do to her. _How could I be such an idiot? Why didn't I remember to wrap it up? Why didn't I stop it when it started? I partially knew what was going but I did nothing to stop it and now I have a baby on the way, possibly ruining someone's life. God, I fucked up._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Two Lonely Souls ch. 6

* * *

I chased CR down as she walks robotically towards the park away from the school before sitting down in front of the duck pond and I could tell that this place holds a special place in the AV member's heart. She stares at water lost in thought and I wasn't in a rush while she figure whatever happen in the science room out in her head before deciding if she wants to tell me but it gotta be huge as she buries her face in her hands. I hear her sniffles softly and I feel uncomfortable because I've never been good with emotions or comforting people as I place my hand on her back, rubbing circles. It was awhile before CR finally calmed down wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I fucked up, dude. I fucked up real bad"

"What happened?" I asked curious.

"Stacie's pregnant. She says it's mine"

"W-What? Are you sure that it's yours? I mean I heard that Stacie sleeps around a lot"

"I can't say for sure but the way that she looked at me. She's scared Beca and I'm scared too because I don't know what I'm going to do if it really is mine. I can't take care of a baby cause I can barely take care of myself. This is situation's so fucked up" Cynthia-Rose said covering her face with her hands.

"I know that you're not ready to have a baby and that you're scared but just imagine how she feels. You gotta sack up and we'll figure something out. I got you" I said wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"Thanks Beca" Cynthia-Rose sniffles.

"No problem"

We sat looking out at the water when someone calls out towards us and we looked to see that it's the guys as they dog-piled on us and I think it was a welcome distraction for the heaviness of the earlier conversation. Jesse was talking about trying to get me to watch a movie with him after I made the mistake of saying that I didn't like movies while Benji practices his latest magic for CR and Luke was trying to pick girls that walked past. The craziness of the group was natural and for the first time in a long time, I felt like I have somewhere that I belonged that I have people that accept me for me even though I wouldn't admit it to anyone. By the end we left the park, it was already getting late and I was getting hungry so we went our separate ways as I came home to find the last person that I would expect sitting on the couch with my step-mother, drinking tea.

 _Chloe._

 _What the actual fuck?! What the hell is she doing here? Why did Sheila let her in her for?_ The two looked up from their conversation to see me standing at the door when Chloe gets up to hug me and practically lifts me off of the floor as I awkwardly pat her on the back until she finally let me go.

"Beca, why didn't you tell me that you have a date with Chloe coming up? She was waiting for almost an hour for you to show up" Sheila said shaking her head lightly.

I looked at Chloe incredulously but the redhead just smiles at me like she hasn't done anything wrong as I rub my head, feeling an oncoming headache coming on before heading toward my room. I lazily closed the door behind me, sitting down on my bed and turning on my laptop as place my headphones over my head , opening my mixing app to take my head off of this draining day. I didn't get too far with my mix when I feel the bed slightly to see the singer crawling on the bed, laying next to me like she's done this before, snuggling up to my side. I tried to move away from her but she moved closer to me until I was practically sitting on the net of the bed and there was no way around this as I tried to ignore the girl and focus only on my music. Chloe didn't tried to distract me from what I was doing except for playing with the hem of my flannel shirt when I was almost done with my third mix was when she pushed my headphones off of my ears.

"Go out with me" Chloe said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Why? Why do you want to go out with me so badly? You know nothing about me and yet you're practically stalking me"

"Because I want to get to know you and I think that you're cute especially when you're flustered" Chloe said nuzzling her nose against mine.

"S-Stop that" I said jerking away from her.

"Too cute" Chloe giggles.

"I'm not cute. I'm a badass" I said crossing my arms.

"Whatever you say but you didn't answer my question. One date is all I want. Please Beca, go out with me" Chloe said nuzzling her face into my neck.

"Ugh fine if it's gets me you to leave me alone" I said giving in.

"Yay, I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven" Chloe said bouncing up and down excitedly.

I rolled my eyes when she grabs me by the face, kissing me on the lips and it's like fireworks exploded behind my eyes and a fire ignited in my lower belly as she pulled away, following her to capture her lips again but she stops. The singer looks me in the eyes for a moment and it seems like she's trying to communicate something with her eyes but I don't know what as she pecks me on the lips then placing a lingering kiss on my forehead. The bubbly redhead gets up from the bed and leaves without another word, leaving me confused on what I just gotten myself into when Shelia walks into my room, sitting down on the deckchair.

"She seems like a nice girl and she's really into you" Shelia said smiling.

"Yeah for some reason, she wont leave me the hell alone" I snorted. "She's so damn perky"

"Maybe so but you know how the saying goes opposites attracts" Shelia giggles.

"That might be true but she shouldn't get involved with me. I'm damaged goods" I said placing my headphones over my ears.

Shelia shifted onto the bed, lowering my headphones looking me dead in the eyes with a fire in her eyes almost scaring me as she gently takes my face in her hands, making me look at her.

"Rebecca Marie Mitchell, listen to me and listen well because I'm not repeating myself. You _**ARE NOT**_ damaged goods. You have been dealt a shitty hand in life with people didn't deserve an amazingly talented young woman as their daughter but I am lucky enough to call my own. You deserve all the love and comfort in the world if you find someone that wants to help you reach your goal and thinks the world of you then you should shall them to see the real you" Shelia said running her thumbs across my cheeks.

I can feel the tears prickling in the back of my eyelids, burying my face into my step-mother's shoulder so she wouldn't see me crying because I've been so many tears to never show tears, to just suck it up. Ma never comforted me when I had a nightmares or when I used to think that there was monsters in my monster or when I was afraid during thunderstorms. She would tell me that I was too bad to be afraid of such ridiculous things and that I needed to grow a pair, to man up or other jabs so she wouldn't have to deal with me or simply lock the door so I was completely alone. Shelia barely knew me yet she's holding me, comforting me like a mother should her child, allowing me to let go all of those emotions that I've bottle up for so long as the relief washed over me, making me feel like the small child without skyscraper high walls. I held onto her like she was last lifeline and in some ways, she was and before I knew I had fallen asleep, being held and it felt nice feeling protected.

* * *

I drove home, feeling like a child finding out that their parents are taking them to Disneyland because Beca agreed to go out with me but I still have to figure where to take her but that can wait until later because I'm too excited that she said yes. Nothing can bring me down. I walked through the front door to see Mom and Dad waiting in the living room waiting expectedly for and it's totes obvious that they weren't happy but what else is new as I sit across from them.

"Where have you been? You come in at nearly eleven and please don't tell me that you were at Aubrey's because we called her and she says that she hasn't seen you since school let out. Explain yourself, young lady" Mom said raising an perfectly sculptured eyebrow.

"I made a new friend and I lost track of the time. No big time" I said shrugging my shoulder.

"It is a big deal because if you're gonna be late for curfew then you should have the decency to call explaining the reason" Dad chimes in.

"I don't see what the use would be since neither one of you are hardly to notice that either one of your daugters isn't home" I scoffed.

"You will not take that tone with us and we have to work to provide a rood over your head, the food in your belly, the clothes on your backs but I don't have to eplain myself to a child" Dad said fronwing.

"Just because you work doesn't mean that you should be neglecting your children but golfing with your buddies or shopping with your girlfriends is more important than actually raising your children. Do you even know when Charlie's birthday is or there for her first soccer game?" I said frowning.

"January 22" Mom said like it was obvious.

"No, it's July 24. I was there to help her with her homework, making sure that she's fed, make sure that she bathe and in bed at decent hour when you're too busy to bother. I'm more of a parent to my little sister than the both of you and I practically raised myself, learning things that my parents should've taught but never bothered with. For a long time I actually believed that you didn't care about your children since all you ever done is throw your money at us instead of raising us. I don't know why I'm raising my breath to be honest" I said walking up the stairs.

I walked up to my room, slamming the door behind me and flopping down on my bed, screaming out of frustration into my pillow because I told my parents everything that's been piling up for years. It felt good to do but what's the point was it doing to change but I can't help to hope that they might wake up and realize that their children are growing without them, that we need them to be parents although it's starting to feel hopeless when my door opens and my arm is shift as a small body snuggles up to my own. I turned my head to look into a pair of blue eyes, running my hand through a mop of red curls as the door of my room opens again to see Candy flopping down on the bed next to Charlie without her phone in her hand.

"I'm sorry"

Charlie and I looked at each other then at Candy like she grow a second head as she rolls her eyes at, shifting so she's laying on her side.

"I know that I haven't been the best sister to the both of you and that I never bothered to look after you like I should've but I guess that I resented the both of you because the 'rents never put as much pressure on you to try and be the best at everything. I hated everything that they forced me to do that you didn't have to deal with and it was just easier to care about myself. I'm sorry, you guys" Candace said apologetically.

"It's okay Candy" Charlie said hugging her.

"Yeah, we're gonna need each other to look after take care of each other" I said holding her hand.

"Yeah, you're right and thank you" Candace said smiling tearfully.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

Two Lonely Souls ch. 7

* * *

I think that I might be suffering from a head injury that I don't remember getting because I agreed to go out with one of the perkiest and persistent person that I have ever met in my life. Sure, I may have slept with the girl… twice and the first time I was extremely drunk at the time but that doesn't mean that I have to out with her and if I'm being honest here, she's hardly my type. _Albeit that I don't really know what my type is since I don't date people but I'm pretty sure that bright and perky redheads don't do it for me._ The next day, Chloe was looking at me like she had won the goddamn lottery as it seems like I'm running into this girl everywhere that I go and yes, I know that I go to school with her but bumping her more than I normally do. I told the guys about which was a big mistake as they made it seem like I won the Holy Grail or something but then I picked up CR's mood as she hasn't say anything the time that we've been here.

I walk over towards her and I knew that she's still trying to wrap her mind around that Stacie made carrying her baby as I want to say something that would make her feel better but the thing is I've been very good with words. The song-writer finally looks up and I could see how lost she is before smiling a bit forcefully, patting me on the thigh when someone knocks on the open door of the AV room and I was bit surprised to see the leggy brunette standing there. CR stood up nervously, slowing make her to her possible baby's mother as I'm not so sure if the baby's actually the shorter girl's but for the moment, I'll just have to wait but I really hope that the science lover is truly being honest here. They talk in shushed whispers but it was obvious that the guys want to know what was being said but I stood in their way because if the song-writer wants us to know what was being say then she would tell us herself.

They went to separate areas of the room but keeping an eye on the conversation as I know in their own way that they just as worried about our friend as I am and would do anything to spare her from possible heartache. The conversation last for a few more minutes as Stacie holds CR for a moment and offering a weak smile before turning to leave and the shorter girl looks like she wanted to go after her but stops herself from doing so. She sighs quietly before turning to face us, plunking down in her original chair with her face in her hand as the weight of this situation is slowly crushing her under it as I move to sit down next to her.

"What did she say, Cynthia-Rose? Is there anything that I can do?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder.

"She told me that she didn't want to burden me with the responsibility of kid since she was pretty drunk when we did it and made an appointment with the clinic to take care of it" Cynthia-Rose said trying to keep it together.

"Is that what you want? What did you say after that?"

"I didn't know what to say to her because I know that it's her body and she can do anything that she wants with it but this is my child that we're talking about and I didn't know that I could even someone pregnant. I might not get this chance again and she might not want anything to do with me but I care about her so much that sometimes that it physically hurts" Cynthia-Rose said as the tears rolls down her cheeks.

I know this is tearing my friend on the inside and I don't know how to feel about Stacie making this kind of decision without considering how CR might feel about the whole thing. The guys join on the hug, trying to be there as much as possible and I didn't feel right about letting the song-writer go through this while I'm going on a date but she just waves me off, saying that I shouldn't let her drama deter me from having fun tonight. I try to argue with her but CR just glares slightly at me before telling that I'm going on this date whether I like it or not and enjoy it but it doesn't meant that I have to be happy about it. We disperse our separate ways as I ride the bus to get ready as Chloe gives me so clue as what the hell we're doing with a bright smile as she told me to wear something comfortable. Sheila had left a note saying that she was going to be working late night but picked out something for me wear on my date and wishing me luck with a smiley face and the thumbs up.

I walk into my room to find dark wash jeans, black boots, a simple white V-neck shirt paired with a beige leather jacket as I'm actually impressed that my step-mom managed to something together that I would actually wear. I showered, brushed my teeth, applying eyeliner and mascara and curled my hair before looking at myself in the mirror to be mildly surprised the girl that's looking back at me when my phone buzzes to see that it was a text from Chloe, letting me know that she was outside. I make sure that I have everything that I need before locking up the apartment as I make my way onto the curb to see a silver Lexus parked out front with a certain ginger getting out of it with a bouquet of red and pink lilies in her hand. She hands me the flowers and I smile a little as I noticed that she's wearing a pair of form fitting blue skinny jeans, a black Nirvana band t-shirt underneath red/black plaid shirt with red Chucks as I never seen her dressed like this.

Although I can before I can appreciate the effort that the singer's putting in before opening the car door for me then walking around to the driver's side as she smiles at me so brightly that I almost look away, reaching over to take my hand in hers. The ginger puts the car in drive before heading down the street to who knows where as the music play softly but I didn't know to say without sounding like an sarcastic douche although my attitude never seems to bother her like it has other people.

"You look beautiful by the way" Chloe said catching me off guard.

"Um thanks I guess and you uh look nice although I never seen you wear anything like this" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I know that it's not my typical wardrobe but I like stepping out of my comfort zone and try something new. I kinda like it" Chloe said shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

It was twenty-five minute before arriving to where we're going and it's a little off the wall place that you would never really notice unless you knew where to look as from the outside, it looks like someone that Chloe Beale would hang out. The inside was a totally different matter as the walls were black lined with blue neon lights with a small stage where a band was setting up to perform with the clean table facing it and a bar off to the side and a kitchen behind it. The ginger guides me to table off to the side but close enough to see the stage clearly before heading over to the bar where she's taking the barkeep like they were old friends as I look around to see that the crowd are people that she would talk to. Although on the way back to the table, a few people nods in her direction or smiles her way which was honestly surprising as she sits down next to me, setting a cup of something unfamiliar.

"Don't worry, it's non-alcoholic. This is an sixteen plus club so it's not like they could sell us anything with liquor in it anyways but I think that it's something that you would like"

I take a sip of the drink and I do actually as it's nothing too strong but it definitely has a kick to it as I look around the place.

"How do you know about this place? It doesn't seem like a place that you were normally hang out"

"I've been coming to Martin's since I was thirteen years old because my sister Candace used to come here all the time and the owner would let me in as long as I didn't cause a fuss and there's always a Indies band playing, trying out new material" Chloe said smiling. "I thought it would be the perfect place to take you and the food here is totes awes"

The more that I hang out with this girl, the more that she continues to impress me as I find it very easy to take to her about random stuff to stuff about school as the music here wasn't half bad but I think that I could do better while the food was pretty good too. We spend a good while there before paying our tab, moving on to the next part of this date and it was a trip to an old vintage record shop as not many people knows this about me but I love vintage records. This made me wonder how the hell Chloe knew about this place and about my secret as we walk into the shop as the feel of people who made the greatest music of their time as a few people would truly appreciate it. I go up and down the aisles, searching through the old records before finding an old James Brown record as this man was truly an visionary and true entertainer dubbed as the Godfather of Soul.

When I feel someone's presence as I look over my shoulder to see the singer with a wide smile on her face and I see that she's doing a little shopping as well before taking the records that I had with her. I follow her to the cashier as he rings the both of us together and before I could stop the ginger, she pulls out her wallet and hands him her credit card.

"I can pay for my own stuff, ya know" I said frowning slightly.

"I know that you Becs but I'm taking you out and I want to do something nice for you" Chloe said taking my hand in hers, pouting slightly. "Please let do this for you. Pretty please"

I try to fight giving in to that adorable pout of hers and the fluttering of her long eyelashes but I cave in, agreeing to let her pay as she bounces up and down excitedly before kissing me on the cheek before accepting her credit card back. We leave the record shop as the singer puts our records in the car before suggesting that we walk around a little bit and instead of waiting for my answer, she takes me by hand as we walk in no particular direction as the stars are twinkling in the night sky. I guess that like this is straight out of a cheesy romance movie that Jesse's always trying to get me to watch but I guess that spending time with Chloe hasn't been complete horrible as I got to see a different side of her today. I had this picture how this was going to go and what she would be like but she shattered and gone beyond it, showing me that she's not just the cookie cutter girl next door that I imagined her to be, stopping suddenly.

The ginger looks at me confused and before she could ask what was wrong, I did something surprised the both as I grab her by the hips and kissing the shit outta her as much as this might be a cliché description but it fits as fireworks explodes. I pull back slightly only for her to chase after my lips, luring me into another kiss as her tongue probes the crease of lip seeking entrance which I was a little hesitant about but grant nonetheless as the kiss was slow and sensual. There was no rush to it as her arms wrap around my neck, holding my body close to hers as we stood in the middle of that sidewalk making out before pulling back for air as the ginger rests her forehead against my own with loving expression on her face.

"Does this mean that I get a second date?" Chloe asked curious.

"Hmm I might be able to squeeze between my other girlfriends" I said smirking.

"Beca!" Chloe said lightly smacking my arm.

"Calm down Beale, I was only kidding but I think that I would be up for second date"

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 7


	8. Chapter 8

Two Lonely Souls ch. 8

* * *

My name is Stacie Conrad, age sixteen and I'm pregnant. I never intended to get pregnant while still high school and I'm scared as hell because it was in the plan that my parents had for my life as I have all kinds of expectations and assumptions made about me ever since I was little. Mom's a super model who walks all kinds of runaway, wearing the latest fashion while appearing in fashion magazines as Dad's a talent agent/manager, dealing with aspiring and accomplished models, dancers, actors. Both of my parents make plenty of money while jet setting all across the world but it doesn't leave much time to raise an child so they normally leave me in the care of my grandmother who practically raised me. To me, she's more of a mother to me than my own mother but don't get my wrong I love my parents but I wish they would bother to remember that they actually have a daughter at home that needs them around for than a couple of days at a time.

My grandmother taught me how to cook, how to ride my first bike, how to speak in French, help me through getting my period for the first time and several other things as for awhile things were good until I turned thirteen. I was devastated because for the first time in a long time, I truly felt alone as my parent took care of the funeral arrangements but I think that they resent me a little bit after finding out that she left me everything in her will. My grandmother went into business for herself although I'm not sure doing what exactly but the company did rather well for itself at the time but sold the company after marrying my grandfather and finding out that she was pregnant with my Dad. She never told me why she gave up the company when she could have easily continued working but she would smile lovingly at me, saying that some things were more important than money.

I didn't know what she meant at the time but she said that she was happy living a simple life with her husband and child and hoped that one day that I will find someone that love me wholeheartedly. Mom told me that true love didn't actually exist as someone would want something from you and will take advantage of you if you're not careful as you'll have to use your looks and feminine wiles to get what you want out of life. Unfortunately I found out the hard way that what she was true because when I was fourteen, I lost my virginity to someone that I thought cared about me but in the end he didn't as he spread rumors about me being slut. It hurt me more than anything because guys started propositioning me about sex while girls looked at me with disgust and hate in their eyes as I created a façade of confidence, flirting with guys but I wouldn't sleep with any of them.

Even despite this, I manage to find a few friends that I like me for me with Chloe being the only one that knows about my love of space and stars but I have given up finding someone to love the real me. Then the party happened as I had every intention of letting loose and getting completely shit-faced before finding myself in the lap of Cynthia-Rose while it's no secret that she's a lesbian but she hide that part of herself. She always seem comfortable in her own skin. I've known about the girl for a long time as she's been in class since the third grade although I never really had a conversation but she would look at me from across the room or the hallway with this look of longing in her eyes. Although most people look at me with lust or goofy looks on their face but when the song-writer looks at me, it's different as she doesn't sexualize me or undress with me with her eyes but it's something that I can't put my finger on.

I don't know I end up in her lap that but a part of me wants to blame it on all the alcohol that I had, we made out for awhile before I led her up to one of the empty bedroom as I begged her to make me feel like a woman. Things were a bit foggy after that but the way that I felt wasn't as I felt like I was someone worth loving while Cynthia-Rose appreciated my body like it was something to be cared for. After that night, I avoided the girl because I was a little embarrassed that I slept with someone that I barely knew and it meant for me because I never thought of myself as a lesbian. The song-writer never sought me or told anyone about that night with the exception of the AV but she promised me that they wouldn't breathe a word to anyone although I could see the hurt in her eyes. My heart ache for her as I wanted to pull her into my arms, promising that everything's was going to be okay but I couldn't bring myself to do it as over the course of a few weeks since the party, I've been sick to my stomach.

So I went to the doctor and he ran a few tests before telling me that I'm pregnant as I was shock would be an understatement because I didn't want to believe it although more than I knew that my parents would find out. I didn't want to tell them but I know that I wouldn't be able to hide this from them for too long as I rode around town in my car for as long as I could before going home and sure enough, my parents were waiting for me to come home. They yelled and lectured me for nearly two hours, calling me a whore among other things and that I'm throwing away my life as well as my future when Dad turned to face me, telling me that I either get an abortion or I would be disowned. The look on his face told me that he was very serious about this while Mom was backing him up on this and they never agree on anything before leaving to think about this as much as I'm afraid of being pregnant, being homeless and parentless scares me even more.

I know what I have to do but it doesn't make this any easier and when I told the song-writer what I was planning to do, she looked at me with hurt in her eyes but promised me that she wouldn't stop me if this is really what I wanted. A part of me wanted her to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay but we're not dating as we're barely friends but I shouldn't be surprised as no one's going to fight for me and why should they. I'm not worth it and I'm worth loving as Mom made the appointment for the clinic but I couldn't help feeling sick to my stomach about the whole thing as I lay on my side when I hear something hitting my window. I sit up for a moment, wondering if I was hearing things but a pebble hits my window as I look out to see Cynthia-Rose standing outside in a nay blue hoodie and grey sweats, shifting foot to the other from looking adorably nervous.

I lift up the window as she climbs the tree before letting herself in my room then grabs my face, kissing like I never been kissed before as it was everything that I read in stories and magazine but it ended too soon for my liking.

"I like you, Stacie. I like you a lot and I know that you don't feel the same way but I had to take chance. I know that this is your body and I don't want pressure you or anything but I don't want you getting rid of your baby. I never thought that I would be able to get anyone pregnant or have kids of my own. Please take my feelings into consideration and if you still want to get rid of it then that's fine but I promise you that my feelings won't change"

"It's not that I want to do this but my parents are making me because if I don't, they'll kick me out and I don't want to be homeless then I won't have no one" I said tears prickling behind my eyes. "Besides Cynthia-Rose, you don't know anything about me so how can you like me"

"I may not know everything about you but I know some things about you. You like the taste of pomegranates, your left eyebrow twitches when you can't figure something out, you sing to yourself when you think that no one's around, any kind of science class is your favorite class. I want to get to know you Stacie if you let me and if your parents do kick you out then you can stay with me. You won't be alone if you have and we can figure everything else out as we go but you have to be willing to take that chance with me" Cynthia-Rose said wiping away my tears with her thumbs.

"I can't ask that of you and what would your parents think" I said biting my lip.

"Don't know but my brothers would kick my ass if I didn't try to make an honest woman outta ya but I'm sure that they wouldn't so much" She say smiling warmly.

I don't know what to make of this as I think that the song-writer would show up late night at night with the intention of offering an alternative to my situation but it warms my heart that's doing this for me. I guess that she could see the conflicted look on my face as she tells me that I should at least think about it before kissing me on the forehead, making her way towards the window to leave but I didn't want to her. I grab Cynthia-Rose by the sleeve of her hoodie as she looks at me with a confuse look before asking her to stay the night with me because I didn't want to be alone as her expression goes from confused to hopeful and sympathetic. I crawl to the middle of my posh bed as she kicks off of her shoes before climbing onto the bed, laying on her side but leaving a lot of space between us, afraid of making me uncomfortable but I move close enough to smell her Old Spice body spray.

The song-writer wraps her arms around me as I sigh contently because for the first time in a long time, I feel safe and free without the pressure of being someone that I'm not or having to fulfill certain expectations as she lightly massage the space between my shoulder blades. That's how we fell asleep and that's how my parents found us the next morning as Dad walk in without warning and starting yelling as I woke up with a start, stumbling out of Cynthia-Rose's arms.

"What the hell, Stacie? Not only you allowed yourself to get pregnant but you're a fuckin' dyke now. When will the disappointment end? It's almost like you're trying to ruin your future and ruin our lives" Dad yells angrily.

"Daddy I-"

"No, I don't fuckin' wanna hear it and I will not stand for it. You are my daughter and I will not allow to continue down this road" Dad said roughly pulling me off of the bed. "You're going to learn some goddamn respect for me and your mother"

I wince as his grip tighten on my wrist but it doesn't last long as Cynthia-Rose pushes Dad away from me, glaring heatedly at him before telling to keep his hands off of me. He spats insults at her but she stands strong as he looks at me with disappointment and disgust in his eyes before telling me that I'm not daughter of his then orders me to grab my things because I'm no longer allowed in his house, walking away wordlessly. I begin packing my things through the tears, only stopping because the song-writer wraps her arms around my arms, promising that everything's going to be okay and that she'll take care of me as well as the baby. We manage to pack as much of my things as we could, leaving the rest to packed up later or thrown out by my parents as Cynthia-Rose drives back to her place where I got to her two older brothers Deshawn and Mikaela or Mika for short.

Both men are well over six feet tall as Deshawn has a more of a gentler, understanding vibe while Mika on the other hand, gives off a 'Mess with my family, I'll beat you' viba as his arms are covered in various tattoos. The musician explains what happen between me and parents as well as me carrying her baby as the both brothers were silent until she finishes her story, earning the shorter girl a slap upside her head.

"Many times have I told you that if you're be fuckin' to wrap your dick the fuck up" Mika said sternly.

"I'm sorry but I was really drunk" Cynthia-Rose said as Mika slaps her upside the head.

"You're not helping yourself, CR. You're going to stay responsibility for getting her pregnant" Deshawn said shaking his head, turning his attention with a softer expression. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that Stacie and you're more than welcome to stay here with us"

"Yea, our sister's an idiot but I know that she care about ya and you're family now" Mika said folding his arms, smirking. "You can move into the back house"

"Th-Thank you, you don't know how much this mean to me" I said feeling a little overwhelmed.

"I told you that they wouldn't mind" Cynthia-Rose said smiling goofily.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 8


	9. Chapter 9

Two Lonely Souls ch. 9

* * *

When Beca told me that that the two of us were going out this Friday night I couldn't be anymore excited than I right now because I was starting to get worried that she want to go out with me again our date two weeks ago. I was starting think that the DJ didn't like me in that way until she walked up to me on Wednesday during PE nervously, making her more adorably as she shifts one foot to another before asking if I was busy Friday. I thoughtfully tap my chin for a moment as her nerves became more and more obvious as I busted out in a face splitting smile, agreeing to the invitation which causes the smaller girl to relax before the gym teacher calls our attention to run a mile around he track field. I couldn't wait to see what Beca has plan as I invited Aubrey, Ashley, Jessica and Stacie over to help me find something to wear as I haven't the slightest clue what to wear and I don't know where going.

Bree wasn't impressed with the AV member as the two constantly get into argument about anything and everything every time they see each other as the would-be lawyer is my longest and oldest friend so naturally she's bit protective of me. She had told me that Tom was no good and I wish that I had listened when she told me not to but I couldn't find a reason why she has a grudge against Beca when she hasn't done anything to wrong me or her. Aubrey Posen lives her life by a very strict standard imposed by her military father who expects nothing but excellence from his children as his two oldest children became a brain surgeon and well respected computer programmed. The would-be lawyer wants to become someone that her father can be proud but living in the shadow of her older brothers hasn't made it easy for her and all pressure that she constantly under causes her to stress vomit.

One time it had gotten so bas during a performance that she projectile vomited into the first three rows and lets just say that it was something that no one ever forgot so Aubrey's more anal retentive than before. I wish that there was a way to loosen her up a little and just have fun although she thinks that going out with the DJ is a bad idea, that I could do better but there's something about her that attracts me to her. I want to find out what it is as the other girls think that going out with the tiny AV member is exciting although Stacie seems a bit more subdued as she's still reeling from the fact that her parents had kicked out from her home because she gotten pregnant. If I had known that they were planned to do something like that then I would have something to ensure that she has somewhere to stay but thankfully Cynthia-Rose was there like a knight in shining armor.

Ever since the two started living together, the leggy brunette seems happier than I've ever seen her although they're not _together_ -together but the not-so subtle glances and secret smiles were dead giveaways that something's bound to happen... At least I hope so. Spending nearly two hours rummaging through my closet, we created a perfect second date outfit me to wear that was semi causal of an pink blouse that showed enough cleavage to entice paired off with the most tight fitting black skinny jeans that I have. The would-be lawyer and science nerd argue bit over how I should go about wearing my makeup when Ashley steps in to apply a more nature look that gives off that I was hardly wearing any at all before wanting to run a curling iron through my hair but deciding against it. I like my naturally curly hair as the girls wants to stay to interrogate my date but I somehow manage to convince them to go home before she gets here because the last thing that I want is for them to scare her off.

Ashley and Jessica wishes me luck while Bree made me promise me to call if the tiny AV member says so much as takes the tiniest step out of line so she'll have a reason to kick her ass. Stacie hangs back until the others leave before wrapping her arms around for a quick hug before placing something in my hand to see that it's a condom, saying that it's better to have and not need than to get too caught up in the moment. I know that she's talking from personal experience and I know that I should be more careful because I'm lucky I haven't gotten pregnant yet as I'm not even if Beca can get me pregnant. I love the obvious sexual attraction that we have and I don't want that to end but I don't want to graduate high school with a toddler on my hip so I put the condom in my back pocket before pulling my friend into another hug. I'm thankful to have someone like Stacie looking out for me when someone knocks on the door to see that it's CR standing awkwardly at the door, hands stuffed into her front pockets as a affectionate smile forms on the taller girl's face.

The leggy brunette moves to wrap her arms around the dark skinned girl, kissing her on the cheek before leaving hand in hand as the songwriter looks like she had just won the lottery every time she looks at my friend. I'm happy for Stacie because she's found someone that cares about getting to know the real her instead of her body but I can't help feeling a little envious because I want someone to look at me like the way that musician does. I make sure that Charlie that she has everything that she needs and Candy tries reassures me that she has everything under control but I still worry because I'm so used to taking care of my little sister that I don't know if I can let go that easily. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of the doorbell to open it to see my date standing behind it, holding a bouquet of pink and white lilies and I couldn't help finding incredibly sweet as most of my date wouldn't bother with buying flowers or just honk their car honks.

Just the fact that the tiny DJ bothered to do this makes the date above all the ones I've had so far as I take in her appearance to see that she had changed out of her earlier attire to a pair of dark washed jeans, a white button up and a beige leather jacket. The left side of her hair is braided into cornrows while the rest is curled, flowing down to her shoulders and her makeup is slightly heavier than earlier but it makes her cobalt blue eyes pop. She smiles nervously as her eyes roam over my eye before locking eyes with mine as a small blush forms than coughs to covers embarrassment at being obvious with her leering as I let her inside so I could find a vase for the flower.

I called out to my sisters letting me know that I'm heading out before following the AV member towards her car which opens the door for me like a perfect gentlewoman before getting in the car herself, pulling off the curb. I didn't want to that person that constantly ask where we're going but the suspense was killing me and I really want to know as I lasted a full five minutes before I couldn't take it anymore as I had to ask.

"Where are we going?"

"I was wondering when were you going to ask me that" Beca said smirking knowingly. "I'm impressed that you lasted this long"

"I didn't want to be that person ends constantly but the suspense was getting" I pouted. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Don't think that by acting all cutesy is gonna get me to tell you where we're going "

"You call me cute" I said grinning.

"What?! No I didnt" Beca said frowning slightly.

"Yes! Yes you did. You totes did"

"No, I said that you were acting cutesy, not the same thing" Beca said shaking her head.

"Actually it is"

"You're ridiculous, Beale" Beca said shaking her head, a small smile forming.

"Don't worry Mitchell, I wouldn't tell anyone that you weren't acting badass" I coos.

Beca rolls her eyes but keeps her eyes on the road as music fills the car but it's nothing that I never heard before although it's a total banger and the bass is amazing as I try to pick the song but nothing comes to mind. When I asked the DJ who made the song, she appears hesitant for a moment before muttering something that I could barely hear as I ask her to repeat what she said as it turns out that she created this mix. My mouth jaws slightly because this is totally amazing as she tells me that she never showed anyone the mixes that creates and I'm honored that she was willing to let me listen to something that she worked so hard on. It's obvious that the tiny DJ is talented as hell but hearing the music that she created is totes mind-blowing as we pull up to… the carnival as my excitement rises because I haven't been to one in a long time.

I'm glad that I decided to wear comfortable shoes as we walk to the front where Beca hands the ticket taker our tickets before letting us inside as the smell of carnival food hits my nostrils while taking in all the sights and sounds. The AV member buys the both of us wristbands for unlimited rides and games before putting one on me, making sure that it wasn't too tight then puts one on herself.

"Anything you wanna try first?" Beca asked curious.

I look around as there's so many things that I want to do and try to choose from but the thing that I want to try is the probably the biggest, scariest here… the roller coaster as I take Beca by the hand, dragging her to get in line. The tiny DJ looks up at the ride, gulping visibly but doesn't say anything although she gets more nervous and fidgety the closer we need to the front of the line as her grip on the dividers tightens to the point of her knuckles turning white. I frown slightly at the sudden demeanor change in the normally calm and collected girl then it dawned on me that she might be afraid of getting on roller coasters or a fear of heights. I gentle place my hand on her shoulder causing the AV member to jump slightly before looking up at me with a fearful gaze, making me feel guilty for suggesting to get on her without asking if she's okay with it.

"Why don't we try something else, Beca?" I asked giving her a way out without calling her out on anything. "I mean looking up at this thing, it doesn't look at that fun anymore"

Beca looks up at the roller coaster nervously before taking in a deep breath than my hand, leading me towards the middle of the cart before locking the handle bars over her chest. I really hope that the brunette thinks that she has to do this because she needs to prove something to me cause she really doesn't and I wouldn't think any less of her but it's too late to back out now that everyone's seated as the roller coaster shoots off unexpectedly. I couldn't hear anything over the roaring of the wind in my ears as the coaster twists, turns, going upside-down before slowly winding down until it comes to a complete stop as my hearts beating rapidly before looking over at the tiny DJ. Much to my surprise to see that she has the biggest smile on her face as we climb out of the carts to see that pictures at the end of the ride and we look to find ours as whole of my hair was covering my face while Beca looks absolutely terrified. We turned to look each other before laughing at how ridiculous the both of us looked as I decide to buy the picture as a memento before going on some of the other rides then getting some of the greasy foods known to man.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did" Beca said biting into her gigantic slice of pizza.

"You know what I mean" I said as she nods in agreement. "Why… why you look so terrified before getting on the roller coaster? You look like you were pass out"

"Well I have this fear of heights but I love getting roller coaster and the adrenaline that I get from it" Beca explains and I'm sure that I have a confused look on my face. "I know that it probably doesn't make any sense at all but I tend to freak out a bit in my head before getting on one until the adrenaline kicks in then I forget about my fear"

"Thank you for telling me but a little heads-up would've been nice"

"I know, I know I should've said something but I'm not one for making someone worry if I can handle on my own" Beca said finishing off her pizza.

"Damn Beca, where do you put it all? I mean that slice of pizza was huge" I said in awe.

"High metabolism I guess" Beca said shrugging.

Once the both of us were pleasantly full, we decide to walk around the carnival to let our stomach settle before getting on any more rides as I take Beca's hand in mine although I half expected her to retake but surprisingly she doesn't. I look at all the different games and prizes when my eyes landed on an medium sized panda plushie as it reminds of an certain badass before looking down to see she was talking to the guy running the stall. The tiny DJ places five on the counter as the guy explains how to win the game before giving her three regular basketballs as the game seems easy enough to win but everyone knows that carnival games are rigged so it's almost impossible to win. The AV bounces the ball as if to test out before locking on to the basketball hoop as she shoots the ball, it sails through the air before catching nothing but net and the same thing happens with the second ball.

The third ball wasn't as lucky but I'm impressed that Beca even managed to get two of the three basketballs into the hoop as the owner smiles, taking the plushie down. The badass thanks him before turning to face, handing me my prize as I run my hand over the soft fur before stepping inside of her personal space to press my lips against her cheek.

"Thank you Becs" I said smiling happily.

"No prob" Beca said trying to play it off but the pinkish tint give her away.

We played a couple of games and rides before suddenly clouds started rumbling follow by an downpour of rain, soaking us before we could get to the car which I'm a little disappointed that our date was cut short by the weather.

"I'm sorry" Beca said dejectedly.

"What for?" I asked confused.

"That I didn't plan this better, if I had known that it was going to rain than I would've picked a different day" Beca said running a hand through her wet hair.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault that the sky decided to rain" I said taking her hand in mine, squeezing reassuringly. "I don't think the carnival knew that it was going rain or it would've been closed. I still had a good time with you and you Berry"

"Berry?" Beca asked raising an questioning eyebrow.

"Oh. That's what I named my plushie that you won me" I said holding up Berry.

"Oh my god, you're so weird" Beca laughs.

"You say weird, I say unique" I said smiling.

"Whatever floats your boat but it's a little early to turn in so um do you" Beca said nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "Do you want to… ya know come back to my place? Watch a movie or something?"

"Trying to take me back your place already?" I asked smirking. "Just so you know, I'm not easy"

I laugh as the smaller girl stammers, blushing like a tomato although I know what she meant when she asked me to come back to her place as it wasn't long before we arrive in front of the apartment building. Beca unlocks the front door, allowing me to go inside first before leading me to her bedroom, rummaging around in her dresser for a change of clothes for the both of us then hands me the clothes. She tells me where the bathroom, leaving a towel as I decide to take a quick shower before putting on a white t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts before walking of bathroom as the badass walks in after me. The AV member takes a longer shower than I do but I don't really mind as I look through her Netflex account for something to watch before deciding on the second season of Daredevil as not many people know that I love watching Marvel movies and shows.

 _It's a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine, hopefully Beca won't think I'm weird for it._ Beca walks into the room wearing a thin tank top and shorts with a towel around her neck, drying her hair as I subconsciously licking my dry lips before sitting down next to me, looking at the television screen.

"Daredevil, huh? Never took you for someone who be into this" Beca chuckles slightly. "Nice choice Beale"

"Thanks" I giggle nervously before pushing play.

Normally I'm not nervous about what to do when I'm on date as by now, my date would be attempting to cop a feel or something like that but Beca isn't like that as her gaze is sorely on watching the fight scene that Daredevil's currently in. I know that the badass isn't after my body which I'm glad about because when I was with Tom, he was constantly to get me to have sex with him or constantly having to remove his hand when he got too handsy for my liking. I scoot closer to the badass, resting my head on her shoulder as her arm wraps around my waist before locking our together as I breath in her green apple body wash while trying to focus on the show. I managed to seat through three and an half episodes, I honestly try to focus on watching the show but the unmarked skin of the tiny DJ's neck was becoming more and more tempting before I couldn't stop myself.

I lean up slightly, pressing light kisses her neck as the AV member's breath hitch while my hand slides underneath her shirt, scratching soft skin of her taut stomach causing her to gasp. I don't know what it is about Beca but whenever I'm around her, I just want to kiss her senselessly and have my way with her as it wasn't long before Daredevil was long forgotten as we move this to her bedroom. The tiny DJ remembers the box of condoms in her nightstand, stating that her stepmother had brought for her during the week which I'm grateful because the condom that Stacie had escaped my mind. The two of us move against each other as the room grows hotter and hotter while the sounds of moans and skin slapping against skin bounces off the walls as I never felt this good as Beca's making me feel right now.

I don't know how long we went at it but I work up feeling deliciously sore with the badass wrapped around my body before turning over to the sleeping girl next to me to notice how innocent she looks, leaning in to press an lingering kiss against her forehead. I carefully climb out of bed to throw on the clothes that I had on last night before going into the kitchen, getting started on making breakfast and about midway through flipping pancakes on the griddle when an grumpy badass, rubbing her eyes. _She looks more adorable when she's barely waking up but I don't think she'll appreciate the compliment._ I cook up some eggs and bacon as well before serving up to the half-wake alt girl before she bites into a pancake, moaning out loudly unaware of how it's affecting me as we eat together.

"If I knew that taking you out would lead to amazing food then I'll take you out as many dates as you can stand" Beca said filling her stomach.

"Honestly where do you put it all? You're like a human garbage disposal" I asked wondering where all the food that Beca eat goes, poking her stomach. "Although it's nice to know that you're easily pleased"

"Hey! I'm not easy" Beca pouts adorably.

"I said easily pleased, not easy" I said wrapping my arms around her neck. "How about you go shopping with me and Aubrey on Sunday and I'll treat you to real meal, eh? Sound good?"

"Shopping with Aubrey sounds horrible and you're trying to bride me with food" Beca snorts.

"Please Beca, it could be fun and you can bring someone" I said peppering her neck before focusing her spot behind her ear.

"S-Shit you're… not p-playing fair" Beca said giving more access to her neck.

"All's fair in love and war babe" I said licking the shell of her ear.

"Fuck fine" Beca said before throwing me over her shoulder.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 9


	10. Chapter 10

Two Lonely Souls ch. 10

* * *

I honestly don't know the hell why I let Beale fuckin' talk into going to the mall with her and Posen, I mean do for the sake of her making me food but I like food as much as the next person. Although not enough to put myself through spending a couple of hours with a anal retentive bitch with a high strung personality and who's as fun as a wet rag but whatever, I'm a person of my word. I found myself standing outside of the local mall with Jesse and CR in tow because she needs to start getting ready for when the baby comes, thankfully she doesn't have to worry about paying for medical bills when her brother puts Stacie on his medical plan. _That's one thing that CR has to worry about but the stuff that she needs is gonna be expensive as shit._ For the most part, I wanted to follow the songwriter into Babies 'R' Us but I underestimated Beale's quickness as she links our arms together, leading me towards one of the many clothing stores with Posen and Jesse walking behind us.

I kinda listen to their conversation because as much as I find Jesse annoying as hell but he still a good guy and I don't know what he sees in a girl like Aubrey but I have no room to judge him for it; still gonna give him a hard time for it. The would-be lawyer surprisingly listens to the composer ramble about some movie that he watched recently although I can't understand his fascination with films since all of them are painfully predictable and the endings are all the same. The movie fantic has tried a few time in the last few weeks to get me to watch movies with him and so far I've managed to wiggle my way out of it as my time would be better spent creating mixes which he understand, saying that he wants to compose scores for films. Jesse says that I should let the AV club listen to what I've been working on and I told him that I would think as it pacifies him for the moment but I'm not sure if I want them to hear any of them.

With the exception of Beale, no one's heard any of my mixes as I had to listen to my Dad talk down to me about wanting to become a music producer and Ma wasn't much better as she scoff, saying that no one would want to hire so I might as well give up now. I had no one that believed in me but my dream was the only thing that keeps me going and it doesn't matter if no one else believes in it because I'm going to become one and I'll make everyone that ever doubt me. I snap out of my thoughts to notice that I'm standing in store that look like several pink, glittery paint bombs exploded with different types of bra/panties sets along with other girls things. I couldn't stop my cheeks from turning bright red as I'm sure that I look like a fuckin' tomato right now, realizing where the redhead had drag me into an underwear store as some of this stuff range from innocent to risqué.

The would-be lawyer wasn't faring any better than I am when one of the retailer had suggest that she and Jesse were in a relationship and wondering if they needed any help picking something out. It makes me feel a little better but not by much as the singer doesn't seem to have any problem looking through the undergarments and showing me what she thinks is cute as most of them are on the racy. _I'm starting to wonder if this girl has nothing but sex on the brain. I mean I'm not really complain but still._ Jesse comes up beside me and he's trying to find a safe place to look but I'm pretty sure that there isn't before the two of us discreetly move outside to wait for the girls to come out as it feels like I can finally breathe again. I sit down on a nearby bench with the composer chuckle slightly as I stare at him like he's grown a second head because I don't see how any of this is funny when he runs his hands over his face but I couldn't help a small amuse scoff through my lips.

We look at each other before laughing as a few shoppers stare at us in confusion as they pass but we didn't pay them no mind as our laughter dies down to see both girl walking out of the store with a pink bag in hand before moving to the next store. Every store that we walk into Chloe found something that she likes, she buys it and there was a few times that I had to talk out of something mostly it was something that she thought would look good on me. The last thing I need is someone else buying me something that I don't need or plan on wearing but it's rare that someone wants to do something nice for me but I don't like the idea of owing people in any kind of way. _Dad always had said that people always have kind of ulterior motive behind the things that they do. You can't get something for nothing as he would say._ I don't want to be suspicious of Beale's motives but the little voice in the back that oddly sounds a lot like my Dad says that she's only want to buy stuff because she wants something from me.

 _Would I be wrong if Chloe does want something from me? What could she possible want from me that she couldn't get from someone better? What could I offer her? Sex? Am I just some experiment for her that she wants to try out? Is she gonna toss me aside once she's bored or realize that I'm not worth keeping around?_ I'm jolted out of mental freak out by a hand on my shoulder to see Jesse looking at me with concern in his eyes before letting the girls know that we're going grabbing to drink and would be right then gently guides me out of the store. Once we find a secluded place, my back's pressed against the coolness of a wall as slowly slide down it before placing my head between my knees as the composer next down across from wordless which I'm thankful for. This thing that Chloe and I have been hot and explosive to say the least and the sex is amazing but I can't say for sure is this sorely about the sex for her, I mean sure she says that she wanted me to go out with her once.

We went twice now but it doesn't guarantee a romantic relationship is gonna blossom between us and I don't know if the singer likes me like that or if she's just using me to scratch an inch. I really don't want the latter to be true because I've had enough of girl propositioning for me sex just so they can sate their curiosity or brag to their friend about having the experience. The first girl that I slept I thought that she liked me or at least that's what she has me and back then I was pretty naive, not knowing better as I let her fuck me, only for to spread it all over school that we did the deed. Life at my old school was hell as girls left and right wanted to know what it was like to be intimate with an intersex girl and guys glared at me, wrapping an protective arm around their girlfriends like I was going to take them before transferring into this one.

I don't know what to make of the situation that I'm in and I've been burned one too many times to truly know what to get know the real me or just trying to get between my legs when I feel something cool against my forehead. I look up to see the composer looking at me with a gentle smile, water bottle in hand which I take gratefully as he sits down next to me but leaving enough space between us that I don't feel too claustrophobic.

"I don't know what's going in your head that's making you freak out so bad but just know I'm here for you if you need… anything" Jesse said smiling understandingly. "Whether you need to bounce stuff off of or just sit here like. You're not alone anymore cause I'm sticking to you like glue"

"Oh god, sounds horrible" I groan pitifully but smiling slightly. "But… I guess that I could do worse"

"Damn right" Jesse grins toothily.

CR unexpectedly walks up to us with a confused look on her face as her arms are filled with bags as I wonder how much did she actually spend on baby stuff before pushing myself off of the ground as the three of us go in search of Beale and Posen. We easily found them standing in front of the food court as I lock eyes with the singer, looking intensely into my eyes like she was searching for some kind of explanation and it feels like she's looking my soul before gently pulling me off of to the side. Without any warning, a pair of arms snake around my waist as they pull me into a warm, soft body that smell faintly like strawberries and something purely Chloe as my body relaxes despite my wishes. I don't know how long we've been standing here but I couldn't bring myself to care too much as the singer pulls back slightly to look me in my eyes, silently asking me something but I'm not sure what before leaning forward to kiss me on the nose.

The rest of day wasn't too bad even though Posen and I did get into about music but overall the trip wasn't too bad as I flop down face first on my bed, feeling more exhausted than I care to admit when someone knocks on my open bedroom door. I look up from my pillow to see that it's Sheila, telling me that dinner's going to be ready in a few minutes and as much as I didn't like the woman, thinking that she was the cause behind my divorce while becoming someone that I rely on the most. Ten minutes later I found myself sitting across from the pregnant nurse talking about my weekend especially my date, leaving out the parts about sleeping with Chloe but I'm still not sure about opening up to her or what her intention might be.

"Beca?"

"Hm" I said looking up with spaghetti noodles hanging out my mouth.

"I know that you've been through a lot and you don't necessarily trust people but I don't want you to close yourself from what could possible be a good thing" Sheila said taking my hand in hers. "Love is wonderful and scary all at the time but when it feel right, it's the one of the most amazing feeling in the world. I want you to experience it"

I think about Sheila's words and what they might mean for me and Chloe as it leaves me with a lot to think about.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 10


	11. Chapter 11

Two Lonely Souls ch. 11

 _ **Hey everyone or anyone who's still reading this or any of my stories. I know that it's been a long while since my last update and I haven't forgotten or abandon my stories as I intend to finish them but work's been kicking my ass lately so I haven't had a lot to write or update. I'm try update at least every two weeks or so because I want to complete my stories. Please stick with me here**_

* * *

Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I'd end living with my crush who's now carrying my child inside of her and I know that it's not exactly ideal because we're still in high school and I'm looking for a job. Knowing that Stacie and our child's taken care of is my top property and all I want is for to be happy even we're not together but the last two weeks have been amazing as Dashawn put the science enthusiast on his medical insurance. It's a load off of my shoulders but I still have to get a job to help pay other things before the baby arrives but I never thought that finding would be this hard and I'm a long way off before I can make my dream a reality as a song-writer but I'm not going to let that stop me. My brothers welcome the leggy brunette with open arms as she and Mika have gotten close over the two weeks bonding over their shared love of science which he thinks keeps from us.

No one at school knows that Stacie's been staying with me or that her parents kicked out and I haven't told anyone because I'm not sure if she wants to tell anyone but I'll respect her decision to keep it that way if that's what she wants. Every time that I think about the confrontation between the science enthusiast, it makes my blood boils because I can't believe that they would say those things to their own daughter instead of being supportive and understanding. I don't expect them to happy or thrilled that their daughter's pregnant or anything but to put her down like that just pisses me all the way off. I wasn't about to let talk to the mother of my child like that and there was no way that I was going allow to become homeless or without any kind of support if I could help it but I don't expect her to suddenly fall in love me.

My feelings for the leggy brunette won't change but I do want a chance to prove to her that I could be someone that she could grow to like but for now, my feelings are gonna have to be put on the back burner as I look for a job. I'm searching the internet for an opening when I look up to see Stacie walking into the room, towel drying her hair in a white tank top and red shorts so small that they could be consider underwear. It feels likes she's trying to kill me walking around in practically next to nothing and I think that she's going this on purpose but I couldn't be sure as I try to concentrate on my job search than the goddess that I'm living with. I nearly jump outta my skin when the bed drips and the softness of her body pressing racially against my side, looking over my shoulder as I try to keep my breathing even. The leggy brunette tilts her head slightly before frowning confused as she turns her attention from the computer screen towards me..

"Why are you looking for job, CR?"

"I told you that I would take care of you and our kid so I'm looking for a part-time job" I said shrugging my shoulder.

"How are you going to do that with school? More importantly who's going to take care of you?" Stacie asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I don't ne-… Ow ow ow" I said as Stacie pinches my cheek,

"Don't give me that bullshit Cynthia-Rose Adams. Of course you need to be taken care of and I'm not gonna let you overwork yourself because I need you as well as this baby"

"Stacie I-"

"Don't Stacie me because I'm telling you now that you're letting me take care of you and it's not open for discussion" Stacie said letting no room for discussion, closing my laptop. "With that out of the way, you're going to lay with me"

Stacie moves back into the middle of the bed, looking at me expectantly but I'm frozen in place but I'm not sure what to expect although I'm pretty sure that sex isn't one of them. The science enthusiast rolls her eyes as she grabs my wrist, guiding me to lay next to her as she smiles slightly, playing absentmindedly with the stud in my left ear before grabbing her hand to play a gentle kiss on it. I know that the leggy brunette hasn't had a lot of experience with people seeing her for more than her body but I want her to know that I want to be here for her in any way that she lets me be. I want to be her friend, her lover, her life partner or a multitude of things but mostly I want to be a reason that she's happy as long as she's happy than I will be.

"You know, I've known since we're in third grade but we talked or at least not really anyways and now we're having a child together. We're living together and yet I hardly know anything about you" Stacie said caressing my hand with her thumb. "You're taking care of me and care about me more than most. You were there for me when my parents kicked me out"

"Yeah but I'm the reason why they kicked out in the first place. If I hadn't gotten you pregnant then they wouldn't have felt the need to" I said feeling my guilt rising. "I'm so sorry, Stacie. I really fucked up and you end up paying for it"

"Hey, hey it's not your fault that they kicked me and I don't blame you for getting me pregnant" Stacie said wiping my tears away. "I'm just as much to blame as you are but I rather have someone who cares about me and my well-being than people who leave me when I made a mistake. If I had a choice between you and my parents then I would choose you. I choose you Cynthia-Rose"

Hearing Stacie say that she would choose me ease the guilt that I feel and I want to prove to her and myself that she's making the right decision as we talk about everything and anything. After awhile I was getting hungry and before I could ask the leggy brunette if she was hungry, her stomach answers for her causing to blush embarrassed before debating whether to get Chinese or pizza for lunch. The science enthusiast uses her charm to get her way as we order pizza and buffalo wings with two liter Coke to share when the taller girl's phone dings as she unlocks it to read something on it causing her to scoff disbelievingly. I raise an eyebrow, wondering what was that all about but I didn't want all up in her business if she didn't want to tell me about it when her phone dings again as Stacie rolls her eyes but doesn't answers it as it continues to dings.

Her phone continues for ten minutes when the leggy brunette grabs her phone, answering it and quickly get into it with the person on the other end, finding out that it's Brad Ainsworth who's the captain of the hockey team. I can only imagine what the jackass is saying as the conversation goes on, the more the science enthusiast get more visibly upset and that's about as much as I could take as I can the phone away from her.

"Look here you selfish, entitled, pompous, idiotic meathead, I don't care what kind of relationship you may or may not have had with Stacie but that's over now and you're gonna talk to her any kind of way that isn't courteous and respectful or you're gonna have me to deal with"

"Do you know who you're tal-"

"I don't give a shit who you are because you're a insecure little boy who doesn't know how to treat a woman when he had one. Leave Stacie alone or you can cash me outside, how 'bout that" I said hanging up the phone.

I don't know what possess me to do something like that but there's no way that I was going to let anyone especially someone like Brad disrespect Stacie like that and get away with it. The net thing that I knew, I'm push back on the bed while being kissed within an inch of my life as the leggy brunette straddles me as she mumbles something about being hot, nibbling on my bottom lip. Unfortunately the kiss ends as soon as it starts when someone rings the door bell as the science nerd get up to answers it as I flop back on the bed, wanting to punch whoever interrupted us. Soon Stacie returns with food, drinks and cups in hand before the stuff between us as she push a lock of hair behind her ear to kiss me on the forehead, smiling thankful as I return the sentiment. We gorged ourselves on pizza and wings until we couldn't eat other another as the taller girl leans against me with her head resting on my shoulder, lacing our fingers together.

"CR?"

"Hmm"

"Can I… can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable but something I've wondering and it felt like the right time to ask but I-"

"Stacie, you can ask me anything so just ask"

"Well, I've been living with you and your brothers for awhile now but I never seen your parents within that. I've been wondering why I never saw them or why they've mentioned"

"I knew that you're going to ask about that and the reason that they've never come up or mentioned is because it's kinda hard to talk about. My mom was in the military and was deplored in Afghanistan about three years ago and died her team unknowingly stepped onto a landmine. It was hard on all of us but I think that my Dad took it the hardest as he was an alcoholic/drug addict trying to get sober and the news sent him over the edge" I said taking in a shaky breath. "One night decided to get high as a kite and was drinking heavily with some of his junkie friends, thinking that he could numb the pain away before attempting to drive home. He was so outta it that he fell asleep behind the wheel and crashed into lamppost, killing him on impact"

"I'm so sorry, Cynthia-Rose" Stacie said wrapping her arms around me.

"It's okay Stacie, I'm okay. It was hard for awhile but I had my brothers and my music to get me through it. My mom… she was my biggest supporter and wanted me to go to school for it" I said smiling sadly.

"I haven't heard your music but I know that it has to be amazing. I know that it's not the same but know that I'll support you, helping you make your dream a reality" Stacie said lacing our fingers together.

"I appreciate it, Stacie and thank you. You're the first person that I opened up about my parents and I'm glad that I did" I said smiling slightly.

"I'm here for you" Stacie said leaning to kiss me on the lips.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Why was Brad calling you earlier? He was really upsetting you" I sad frowning slightly.

"Oh… that. He was upset that I didn't want to sleep with him and he didn't take it well as he had found out that I had slept with his brother and thought that I would spread my legs for him too"

That bastard! I'm really gonna kill him" I growled out. "He has no right to assume that you would sleep with him"

"That\'s what I told him but I'm used it because most people assume just because I like sex that I'm easy but I'm not. I'm more selective of who I sleep with but I can't remember the last time that someone didn't ask me out and didn't expect me to put out at the end of it" Stacie said smiling ruefully, running her hand through her hair. "Maybe people are right about me being a slut"

"No, they're not right. Those people don't know anything about you than the superficial stuff but you let me in and I think that you're amazing, intelligent, beautiful, funny… I could go but I'm honored to get know the real you and I wan to learn as much as I can" I said smiling.

"Thank you CR" Staice said smiling bashfully.

"You're welcome and with that being said will you do me the honor of going on a romantic evening with me"

"You don't have to"

"I know that I don't have to but I want to although you don't have to if you want to. You won't hurt my feelings none as this date has no strings attached or any expectations other than to have fun"

"I would like that" Stacie said kissing my cheek.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 11


	12. Chapter 12

Two Lonely Souls ch. 12

* * *

After spending nearly a week and half trying to think of ideas and watching nonstop romantic comedies with Jesse, I'm ready to scoop my eyes out with a spoon as I'm not any closer to thinking up a makeup date for Beale. The last date that I took her on was almost perfect until it started raining outta nowhere and once again we end up in bed together which was amazing but it's becoming a thing for us. I know that I'm not the most open person with their feelings or easiest person to get along with at times but I can't help wondering what redhead sees me that she wants to be around me so much as I'm sure that she could get sex from a multitude of people at our school. I'm sure that there's a waiting list to get the singer and I don't want to think that she might be settling for me which isn't the best feeling. The composer text me early this morning saying that he has some idea for my date that he wants to run by and needing my help with hauling some of the equipment into the AV room.

I was passing a classroom, overhearing a conversation that Tom and his meathead friends were having about me and Chloe as the basketball captain was basically saying that they were end up getting back together as I was passing interest for her. The guys agreed with him, saying it was only a matter of time before the singer gets bored of me, hitting every insecurity and doubt that I was having about pursuing something with the taller girl. I couldn't stop myself from wondering if this was something to pass time until she got back with the meathead or get with someone better before moving away from the room towards the AV room, blinking away the tears that were prickling behind my eyes. _God, I'm such an idiot. I really let myself believe she honestly likes me. There's no way that someone like Chloe would be remotely interested in someone as brooding and emotionally stunted like me. I can't believe that I let myself believe that someone would see that I was worth something._

I didn't realize that I was standing in AV room until Jesse calls my name, shaking me a little to snap me outta my thoughts as he asks me if I was okay with concern in his eyes which is the last thing that I need right now. I shake off his concern, saying that I was fine but I could tell that the composer doesn't believe although I'm thankful that he doesn't call me out on it as he tells what equipment that we need while bouncing different date ideas. I couldn't bring myself to care or listen because I'm not going through with the date as I'm sure that the redhead isn't really interest in me like I had thought that she was and I don't want to get my heart broken needlessly. It took a couple of trip to get everything but we got everything when the rest of the guys walked in Benji asks to get some feedback on his magic show that he's putting on for the kids in a local hospital.

I was so lost in my thought that I completely spaced through the magician's act and almost late for my first period class but I couldn't focus on anything until I'm going through my class in a daze thinking about how to avoid a certain someone. Before I could think a solid plan of action, I'm forced to do a complete face plant into the floor while being crush by an unknown weight as I rub my now sore face to that it was by the person that I didn't want to see. She's looking at me with that bright smile of hers and my stomach flops uncomfortably as the conversation that I overheard by that meathead and his friends as I quickly turn on my heel. Chloe calls out to me but I ignore her because I don't want to deal with my feelings as thankful the teacher arrive so it made it easier not having to deal with the redhead and her questions.

She keeps trying to get closer to me and the looks that she sends my way isn't making it any easier as I nearly ran out of there when we were dismissed, quickly changing out of my PE uniform and moving onto my next class. My short stature helps me blend into the crowd as we play this game of Hide and Seek but I knew that I have to meet the guys for AV club and I know that the singer's gonna find me there if I show up. I text Jesse, saying that I was feeling well so I was heading home early and he texts me to say to feel better as he'll tell everyone what's going on before making my way home on foot since the apartment isn't too far from here. I didn't think much of it since I normally walk to and from school until I regret it when a familiar car pulls up besides me as the window rolls down revealing a certain blue eyed songstress.

"Beca, please talk to me. Whatever I did to upset you, I'm sorry but at least talk to me so we can work it out"

I keep my mouth closed and my feet moving because there wasn't really anything to say as the redhead keeps trying to get me to talk to her while driving along side me until we reached the apartment as I quickly her out but it proves to be futile. The songstress pushes her way in, demanding why I was being so cold towards her as I scoff lightly because I'm on to her games and I refuse to be strung along like an idiot but she steps in my personal space, taking my face in her hands while looking a kicked puppy.

"Please Beca, talk to me. What's going on?" Chloe pleads.

"You really want to know what's going on with me. I'll tell you, I know that you're using me to pass time until you get back together with Tom or finding someone more interesting but I'm not playing your games anymore" I said angrily.

"What?! I'm not playing games with you" Chloe said frowning.

"Bullshit! Why else would someone like you waste your time with a freak like me? This is some kind of romance movie or book where someone like me ends up with a happy ending with the popular and hot girl" I scoff angrily. "I'm not that naïve as people may believe and I overheard Tom and his idiot friend saying that you were getting back together"

"Beca, there's no way that Tom and I are getting back together as I'm not remotely interested in being anything with him. I like you because there's something about you that draws me as I never felt this way about anyone and I'm not the kind of person to play around with their feelings" Chloe said lightly caressing my cheek. "I don't think that you're naïve but someone that's been by people that didn't deserve you. I know that it's asking a lot of you but I want to you take chance on me because I want to show what it's like for someone to truly care and appreciate you"

Everything in me is saying that I shouldn't trust the redhead, that I need to push her away but the sincerity in her baby blue eyes is so intense that it's almost impossible to look away. I'm so used to people abandoning or giving up on me that I don't know who I can really trust as I don't know what to do when someone really wants to be there for as a part of me should've known not to believe anything that Tom said. My insecurities got the better of me, I nod in agreement because I don't trust my voice in that moment as Chloe smiles brightly before wrapping her arms around my shoulder, hugging me while whispering that she'll prove to me that she wasn't going anywhere. I don't know if it was true or not but I guess only time would tell as the redhead pulls back, finding myself missing her warmth as she looks in the eyes for a moment before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

An electric spark flies when our lips met as the songstress leads me to the couch before accessing my Netflix account, resuming where we left off with Daredevil the last time that she was here. I'm glad for the distraction because I'm feeling rather emotionally drained to continue to talk about feelings as Chloe guides me to lean back against her with arms wrapped protectively against my middle. I'm not for physically contact but with the redhead and I prefer my personal space but it seems that I'm doing be doing a lot of things that I normally wouldn't do when it comes to her, baffling me. After an episode or two, my eyelids are getting heavier and heavier as I lost myself in the feeling of nails lightly scratching my scalp before unknowingly falling asleep and waking up to find myself in my room on my head.

Looking at the digital clock to see that it's a little after seven when Shelia comes in, knocking on my door with a smile on her face to ask me if I had a nice nap and that dinner's ready as I stretch my stiff limbs. I walk into the kitchen to find Chloe standing over the oven, pulling out a pan of lasagna, confusing me as I thought that she had left while I had fell asleep on he and yet she's still here, making dinner for us.

"So Chloe here, tells me that your date last week went well before it started raining on you two" Shelia said biting her food.

"It was so much fun and Beca even won me a stuffed panda. My little sister Charlie keeps trying to steal him from me but Barry's one of the few things that I refuse to share with her" Chloe gushes.

"Oh God, you're still called him that" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes, I'm still calling him that as he reminds me a lot of you" Chloe says smirking. "Small yet adorable"

"Hey I'm not adorable" I said crossing my arms, pouting.

"And pouting like that is proving my point about you being adorable" Chloe coos.

"Ugh, I'm never winning you anything ever again" I said rolling my eyes playfully.

"Somehow I doubt that but maybe I want to win you something"

"Aww you two so cute together and you're an amazing cook, Chloe" Shelia said smiling.

"Thank you and Beca, are you free on Saturday?" Chloe asked curious.

"Yeah why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you and me are going to the day together and I'm going to uncover things about you"

"And I want to subject myself to that because?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you say that I don't know anything about you and I can't think of a better way than spending the whole day, getting to know you" Chloe said grinning.

"She has a point, Beca" Shelia chimes in. "How will you know if you two are compatible if you don't get to know each other better? If you don't work out then you can always be friends, right"

"I guess so" I said shrugging my shoulders.

A part of me is worried about Chloe really getting to know me that she'll realize that I'm not worth the hassle of having around and would rather not having to deal with a moody, brooding alt girl. _Maybe if she sees the truth now then it's save us some time and me the heartache of getting too close to someone that'll eventually leave in the end._ I clear the table and clean the dishes when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, a body press lightly against my back.

"I promise you Beca that I'm not going anywhere even if we don't end up dating, I still want you in my life. You might not think so but you're important to me and I want to be someone that you lean on, that you can trust"

It's rare that I hear someone tell me that I'm important but I don't know if I'm ready to let myself believe those words just yet as Chloe holds me a bit longer before having to get home. Once I hear the door, I let out a shaky breath that I didn't even know that I was holding as I try to not let the songstress words effect me too much. _What am I getting myself into._

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 12


	13. Chapter 13

Two Lonely Souls ch. 13

* * *

I'm getting so sick and tired of Tom's bullshit and because of his big mouth, Beca started to pull away from me and I really like her a lot although I can't explain why I'm so drawn to her but she's not like most of the people that I have gone out with. Aubrey thinks that she's not good enough for me, just some no good punk but I know better than that and she doesn't see the sweet side of the DJ that I've gotten to see but she's still hasn't hesitant to open up to me. I don't know what happen in the AV member's past that caused her to be so jaded and guarded but I'm more than willing to break down her wall one at a time but first things first: my ex boyfriend. To the outside world, Tom seemed like the picture perfect boyfriend and a lot of girl would kill to be on his arm as for a while it was great as he was sweet, kind, and he would make me laugh but then I saw him for what he truly was.

I didn't like the person that I was with him and I stayed with him because I thought that he would go back to the person that he was when we first got together but he didn't. There's so many reasons behind our breakup as he was always constantly trying to get me to have sex with him, possessive, clingy, demanding and telling what I could or couldn't as I wonder what I saw in him. There's no way that I'm getting back together with me and this time I'm going to make sure that he gets the message once and for all as I pull into the parking lot of the school before heading inside. I easily spot the basketball captain standing by his locker with his buddies laughing obnoxiously when he locks eyes with me, smirking knowingly as he meets me halfway but before he could open his mouth, I glare at him so coldly that he quickly shuts it.

"Listen here Tom and listen well because I am not repeating myself, you and I are _**NEVER EVER**_ getting back together because I'm not interested in dating a insecure little boy that can't handle someone wanting to play with his third pinky. You are going to leave me and Beca alone and if you bother us, I swear that I will tell the entire school about a little incident last summer in the pool" I said smirking when Tom's face turns a bright red. "Thought so. Despite everything that happen between us Tom, a part of me will always care about you and I want you to be happy. I'm sure that you'll find someone that'll treat you right"

I walk away from my ex-boyfriend while his friend laugh at his silence but I couldn't bring myself to really care about the embarrassment that I may have caused him as I go in search of a certain DJ and on the way, I run into Stacie. She starts telling me about the date that CR had taken her out and I cant tell that for the first time in a long that she's truly happy, finding someone that cares about the real her, not just her looks or her body. We look for our girls, quickly finding them in the AV room with the brunette with her back to the door as she works on something on her laptop with her headphones covering her ears as I make my way over towards her, wrapping my arms loosely around her. The smaller girl jumps slightly, pulling her headphones off her ears to glare at me but it makes her look even more adorably as I nuzzle in her cheek, earning an blush from her before looking over her shoulder to see that she's mixing.

I still have the mix that Beca had created for me when she took me on our second date as I constantly listen to it when I'm alone in my room or when I'm in my car as I'm hoping that she would make me another one. The tiny DJ looks up at me with a raised eyebrow before asking me what I was doing here and I tell her that I just wanted to see her beautiful face before heading off to class as her cheek turn a light pink as Jesse walks into the room with Benji. The duo looks at Stacie and I questioningly then just shrugs their shoulders. Luke comes in a few minutes later, kicking us out because they're having an AV club meeting and it was members only so we had to go. I kiss the brunette on the cheek, saying that I would see her later before leaving with my leggy brunette to meet up with Aubrey and Ashley as I'm sure that they're going to hear about my confrontation with Tom.

It wasn't hard finding them since Bree is normally in the choir room, practicing so we head over there and sure enough, she's there with the other blonde as I have often said that I could set my watch by her. With the three here, I told them about what happened with the basketball captain as Stacie and Ashley weren't too surprised as there's not too many things that honestly upset me but I needed to nip this in the bud before it got outta hand. I haven't told them the reason why I had broken up with my ex as I didn't feel like it was important and I knew how protective Aubrey can be at times as I didn't want her to go picking a fight with him. I can see the anger in the singer's eyes as she tries to head out the room but I stop him by, gently grabbing her wrist as I pull her away from the door because I know what she's thinking and it's not good idea.

"Bree, don't. I handled it so please don't after him" I plead.

"He needs to understand that he has no right to be an uncouth barbarian with the IQ of a caveman and needs to learn how to treat women with kindness and respect" Aubrey said frowning.

"I know but I'm no longer with so neither of our problem and I've moved on"

"Yeah, moved onto Beca" Stacie said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't be gross, Stacie. I don't want to hear about Chlo and the midget doing the nasty" Aubrey said scrunching up her nose.

"Well she is a definite upgrade from Tom and it seems that she's doing something if she has Chloe all sprung like this" Ashley teases.

"Oh shush Ash, I am not that bad" I said rolling my eyes

"Girl please, you right, you're not that bad. You're worse" Stacie giggles.

"I hate you both" I said laughing in spite of myself.

"I guess that the hobbit can't be bad as Tom but it doesn't mean that I've changed my opinion of her" Aubrey said crossing her arms.

"All that I ask is that you try to get along with her because you both are very important to me and I don't want you at each other's throat" I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Fine but I make no promises"

"That's all that I can ask of you" I said squeezing her lightly.

The bell rings as we head towards first period classes separately and as the day went on, Tom surprisingly doesn't try anything against Beca other than glaring at her when they were in the same vicinity. Word spread about our confrontation with the basketball captain's friends hounding him about what happened at the pool last summer but nothing of note happen until towards the end of the day as I was putting the book in my backpack to my homework. I feel someone tapping me on the shoulder, turning around to see my ex boyfriend with a pissed off look on his face and that it has something to do with our confrontation this morning as I lean against my locker with an impassive look. I had said everything that I needed to, crossing my arms as Tom paces back and forth in front of me like a caged animal but I'm not afraid of him in the slightest because I know that there's nothing that he could do to me. He stops in front of me with an angry look as he slams his hand against the locker next to my head but I don't flinch, looking him straight in his eye.

"You really embarrassed me today in front of my friends, Chloe and now they would leave me about what happened at the pool all because you feel the need to protect that freak Mitchell. Is she really worth it? Is the sex that good, huh? Did our time mean nothing to you?"

"She's not a freak, Tom and yes, Beca is worth protecting especially from pricks like you that make her feel like she's less than human, less than a girl. Regardless if I am sleeping with her or not, it's none of your business because we're not together and you're not the person that you were when we started dating" I said glaring at him, removing his hand. "Keep messing with her and that you regret it. That's not a threat but a promise and I always make good on my promises"

Tom inhales deeply then exhales sharply, glaring heatedly at him as I push past him before grabbing me roughly by my wrist and for a moment, I was slightly fearful of what he might do but the feeling didn't last when he was pushed away from me. Beca's standing in between us, glaring at the basketball captain which he returns as they stand there for moment when she tells him to walk away now as he looks between us for a moment. My ex turns on his heel, marching away from us as I'm sure that this isn't the last time that we'll hear from him but for now, I'm glad that he's gone as the AV member turns to face me. She stares at me with this unreadable expression on her face and before I could ask her what's wrong, I'm pressed up against the lockers behind me as she kisses me hard, sending pleasurable shivers up my spine with her hands gripping my hips. Her tongue sliding into my mouth, battling with my own as we make out in the middle of an empty hallway as my hand entangle in her hair, keeping her close. We only separate when needing air as I look at the tiny DJ to see her eyes darken with lust and something else as I peck her a few times on the lips.

"Not that I'm not complaining but what brought this on" I mumble against her lips.

"I overheard you talking to your fuckboy of an ex and heard you standing for me. No one's ever did for me and you like that was totally hot" Beca said smirking.

"Well get used to it because I'm not going to let anyone talk bad about you as long as you're with me. You're important to me, Beca and I'm going to protect you with everything that I have" I said caressing her cheek.

"Go out with me. Friday night, I wanna make up for the last time and this time, I'll make sure that we don't get rain on"

"You have nothing to make up for, Beca. It was perfect even if we did get rained on as long as I get to spend time with you but I would love to go out with you on Friday" I said grinning.

"Great, I'll pick you up around seven" Beca said smiling.

"Sounds perfect"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch.13


End file.
